Growing Beyond Close
by dibs4ever
Summary: A story following the growing feelings between Dick and Barbara as well as Wally and Artemis. Prequal to my story The Next Generation but you don't have to read it to understand this story because it can be read as it's own story
1. Chapter 1

**Shout out to Nightwing0126 for giving me the name idea for this story, if you love Nightwing you should totally check out their stories. Please review and let me know if you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or DC**

13-year-old Dick Grayson quickly closed the door to the Gordon apartment after letting Barbara in

"Where's your dad?" he asked following her further into her bedroom as he rubbed his arms.

They were both freezing and soaking wet after having run through the rain to the apartment building

"He has a meeting with Bullock about a case. He'll be home in a little bit" she said as she grabbed herself a set of dry clothes from her dresser "I'm going to step into the bathroom and change out of these wet clothes

"What about me?" he asked looking down at his equally wet clothes

Barbara shrugged "Sorry shorty, don't think my clothes will fit you" she teased

Dick rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll just sit my wet butt on your nice dry bed" he teased walking forward and acting like he was going to sit on her bed

"Dick don't!" she said quickly holding a hand out

He looked at her and grinned

"I think I have some sweatpants that might fit you," she said digging into the bottom drawer of her dresser. "Here" she tossed him a pair of plain grey sweatpants and a large red t-shirt

"Thanks," he said as he caught the articles of clothing "Why don't I go change in the bathroom and you stay in here?"

Barbara nodded "Sounds good to me," she said watching him walk out of the room.

After she finished changing she flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling

She heard the bedroom door open and knew it was Dick, "We should probably get started on homewo-oomph" she was cut off when he landed on top of her

"Dick what are you doing?" she asked

Dick shook his head as he rested it in the crook of her neck "I'm still cold" he said hugging her tighter

She let out a small laugh, this kind of closeness was normal between the two of them. Dick had always been a hugger ever since they met when she was 9. "So am I, we were soaking wet. It'll take us a little bit for our bodies to get warmed back up" she said as she hugged him back

"Then let's just hug and use our body heat to warm each other up, then we can start homework. It's not like we can do homework when we are uncomfortable anyways" he argued

Barbara smiled "I guess you have a point, plus body heat is a good way to warm up" she reasoned as she pulled him closer resting her chin on top of his head

They sat there for a while in silence, just hugging. Barbara was the first to move "Alright, now that we are all warmed up; it's time that we start homework" she said pushing Dick onto the floor and sitting up in her bed

"Barbaraaaaaa" Dick groaned from where he still laid on the floor

She looked over the bed and smiled at him "Whaaatt?" she teased

He couldn't help but smirk up at her, he pushed himself up and gracefully plopped himself down next to her "Can you give me a warning next time when you're going to push me out of a good hug?"

Barbara laughed lightly "If you don't use it as an excuse to get out of doing homework"

Dick groaned "Fine, I'm so happy it's the last week of school" he said grabbing his book bag off the floor and pushing himself back, so he was sitting across from her "But we are starting with Math first cause it's the easiest one" he pulled his math book out of his backpack and flashed it at her, wiggling his eyebrows

Barbara nodded "You know you're a dork right"

Dick shrugged "I've been called worse," he said as they both flipped open their math books and began studying

About an hour into their studies, they heard the front door open. A second later Jim Gordon's popped his head into Barbara's bedroom. "Hey sweetie I'm home, oh hey Dick" he waved at the boy sitting across from his daughter

"Hey Comish, how are you?" Dick asked

Jim nodded "Doing good son, will you be staying for dinner?" he asked

He shook his head "I wish I could, but I have a thing" he excused

Jim nodded "If you guys need me I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner if you change your mind, Grayson, the offer is still open"

Dick smiled "Yes sir, thank you"

They watched Jim leave before Barbara turned to look at him "What kind of thing do you have?" she asked

Dick shrugged "I have to meet with Wally, my other redhead" he teased. In reality, Batman and Flash were going on a Justice league mission while Robin and Kid Flash stayed behind in the Batcave and manned the computer

She rolled her eyes "I remember Wally, I met him at a Wayne gala back in March remember"

He nodded "Oh Yeah I forgot"

She flashed him a smile "Which reminds me, are you coming to my dad's 4th of July BBQ next month?"

Dick sighed "I wish I could, but I have- "

"A thing?" Barbara cut in

Dick nodded "Yeah, Bruce is having a get together with a bunch of his associates and he wants to interduce me to them. But if I get back in time I will definitely be there" he said bending the truth

She smiled "Okay"

Dick looked at his phone, seeing the time "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he threw his bookbag over his shoulder. He gave Barbara a quick hug before walking out of her bedroom

* * *

Dick walked into the Batcave to see that everyone was there.

"Nice of you to join us Robin" Bruce nodded

Dick flashed a nervous smile "Sorry, I was studying. I lost track of time" he excused

Bruce gave an affirmative nod "Very well, Flash we better get going."

Flash nodded "Okay, we will be in contact with you both when it's time," he said

After they both left via zeta tube Wally turned and grinned at Dick

"What?" Dick questioned

"You lost track of time studying or you lost track of time with your girlfriend?" Wally said mischievously

Dick shook his head "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Bruce said you were studying with the commissioner's daughter, which if I remember correctly is that cutie I met at the gala a couple months back" Wally pointed

Dick shook his head "Babs is just a friend and we were just studying. We have finals this week, so we really did lose track of time"

Wally let out a chuckle "Whatever you say, man"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

How did he end up here? It was his 14th birthday party. He didn't even want one to begin with, but Bruce had insisted, something about keeping up with the billionaire's ward appearance.

It was supposed to be a simple party. Bored Games, pizza, cake, presents then everyone goes home.

But of course, as the party died down Wally just had to suggest they play 7 minutes in heaven.

So here Dick was sitting in a circle with the 9 remaining party guests.

"Alright Red, you, Artemis and Birthday boy are the only ones who haven't had a turn. Let's see who your lucky winner will be" Wally teased as Barbara placed her hand on the bottle

Barbara rolled her eyes and gave the bottle a quick flick of the wrist. Everyone watched the bottle as it spun around and around, slowing down till it finally came to a complete stop

Wally let out a chuckle "It's pointing right at him"

She looked up to meet her best friend's bright blue eyes

Dick stood up and glared down at Wally "I'm 14, not 9" he grumbled

Wally smirked at him in response

Dick walked toward her sticking out his hand "Ready for what comes next?" He grinned raising an eyebrow

She smiled and took his hand, he leads her into the closet shutting the door

They sat there in silence for a little bit, something that was uncommon between them.

"Only 4 minutes left" Wally spoke from the other side of the door

Barbara looked up at Dick "We don't have to do anything Babs "he said softly

Barbara looked at him and smiled

He was such a good friend, always taking care of her and others. She thought back to last month when all the adults disappeared, how he had found her at the school gym where all the youth of Gotham were taking shelter. He was holding 2 toddlers in his arms, hugging them close to his body. He told her she needed to help the other older girls take care of the kids before handing the babies to her and disappearing for the next few hours, only to return the next morning with no explanation of where he went.

Never the less he was one of the sweetest people she knew, and she had overheard Bette talking to Artemis tonight about him being a 'major dork' and how she only came to his party for the fancy party favors.

That's why in that moment she lunged forward placing her lips on his, based on his initial reaction she had surprised him. So, Barbara did what any young blooded female would do. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pushed him to her, kissing him harder.

That's when she felt his hands place themselves on her waist and gently kiss her back

When they pulled apart Dick rested his forehead against hers "Wow...just wow. And umm why?" He asked shyly

Barbara smiled and bit her lip "Dick, why do you think?" She was able to say before the closest doors opened

"Times up!" Wally smiled, watching the two teens jump apart

A while later everyone had left but Barbara who was waiting for her dad to get a break, so he could come pick her up.

She and Dick sat at the barstools of the Manor kitchen eating leftover pizza. Of course, Alfred had made it instead of buying it. And since it was made by Alfred it tasted better than any pizza restaurant

Dick watched Barbara for a moment as she finished her bite of pizza "So earlier, in the closet. When you said, "What do you think." What exactly did you mean?" Dick asked nervously

She shot him a soft smile "Dick, I still like you as a friend"

He let out a breath "Oh thank God, nothing against you. I mean the kiss was really good. Your just my best friend, I wouldn't want to risk messing it up"

Barbara nodded "I feel the same way, which is why that kiss can mean whatever you want it to mean"

They heard her dad's car horn honk from outside. Barbara stood up "Happy Birthday Dick, see you Monday" she pecked his cheek before leaving. Dick slowly placed his hand on his cheek, where her lips had just been.

Dick felt his phone vibrate and looked down at it

 _Your welcome_ It was from Wally

Dick furrowed his eyebrows as he texted back. **For what?**

A second later there was a reply, _For landing you, your first kiss_

Dick rolled his eyes **It doesn't count, it was with Barbara she's one of my best friends. I've known her since I moved in with Bruce**

 _Your point? She's a major babe. Just a friend or not it had to have felt good to kiss her_

Dick sighed, there was no way he was going to respond to that, Especially to Wally and through text

 **Goodnight Wally, see you at the cave tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Robin trudged into the cave immediately going toward the living area hopefully Mgann had made some cookies. He could really use one right now.

To his "dislight" the only people he could find were Artemis and Wally who were sitting on the couch making out. This was how it had been since New Years a month ago.

"Can You two not" he grumbled jumping on the couch and landing between the two teens. Causing them to pull apart

Wally threw his head back "Dude your such a buzzkill. I don't break you and Zee up when you're making out"

Robin shook his head "That's cause Zee and I don't just make out on the couch where anyone can walk in"

Artemis nodded "He has a point"

Wally rolled his eyes "What's your deal anyways, are you all worked up over this Woman Bat?"

Robin nodded then placed his hands in his face out of frustration "Batman has been on my case about figuring out who she is all week" he picked his head up the threw it back against the couch "He finally trusts me with doing an investigation on my own and I can't crack it"

Artemis tilted her head, in the short time she had known him she hadn't seen him get this distraught "Does he want you to stop her?"

Robin looked at her and nodded "Yeah, he's even letting me tell her to stop. But I can't even catch her let alone figure out who she is. Oh, and by the way, she's calling herself Batgirl...or so I hear" he pointed toward Wally

"So, you haven't even seen her?" Wally asked

Dick shook his head "Basically just word of mouth, closest I came was when she was leaving a crime scene, but she got away." He explained

"Who got away?"

They turned to see Zatanna making her way into the living room

Robin forced a grin and stood up "Nothing important right now" he said giving her a hug then pecking her lips "How are you?" He questioned

She smiled "I've been great and you?" She grabbed his hand and began guiding him toward the kitchen

Artemis turned back toward Wally wrapping her arms around his neck "So, where were we?"

Wally shot her a grin "Let me show you"

* * *

"Good Morning Babs!" Dick took a sip from his coffee cup as he approached Barbara's locker the next day at school.

She closed her locker and looked at him "Oh thank God" she quickly took his coffee from his hands and took a long sip

"You know, you are drinking after me is kind of like indirect kissing" he smirked

She smiled and rolled her eyes "I'll take my chances, I was up late and I'm exhausted" she groaned

"So was I," He said taking his cup back from her. He looked at the lipstick stain that now occupied the rim of the cup. He ignored it and took a sip anyways

"What were you doing up late?" He questioned

Quickly Barbara shrugged "I don't know just homework and stuff"

Dick scrunched up his eyebrows "We have all the same classes we didn't have that much homework last night."

Barbara bit her lip "Well why were you up late last night?" She asked taking his cup again and another sip

Dick licked his lips he couldn't tell her that he had been doing research on this Batgirl all night or fighting crime as Robin "I was with my girlfriend" he lied

Barbara rolled her eyes "You mean the one you've been with for a month now and refuse to tell me anything about?"

Dick nodded "Whether you think she exists or not she does. She has dark hair and blue eyes" he took his cup back from her

"Dating yourself doesn't count" Barbara teased

"Ha ha" Dick pretended to be irritated, but honestly, she couldn't irritate him

"She does exist and she's very nice" he added

The school bell rang through the crowd

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it" she gave him a hug then grabbed his coffee from him "I'm keeping this" she grinned as she took a long sip "See you in 2nd hour" she waved before walking toward her first-hour class"

Dick shook his head in amusement before turning and heading toward his 1st hour.

* * *

Wally groaned as he took a seat in his math class, he hated that his first class of the day was math. Why couldn't it have been science, his favorite subject?

He discreetly took out his phone and began typing a text.

(Bold Wally, Italics Artemis)

 **Hey babe, how's your morning?** a few seconds later a reply came

 _Boring, I've been watching two freshmen share a single cup of coffee for the past 15 minutes_

A smile formed on Wally's lips **That's weird**

He kept his phone unlocked waiting for her reply _Not really, I've seen the two of them around since I started here. From what I can tell they aren't dating but they seem close enough to be_

 **Is it a boy and a girl?**

 _Yeah, the boys a little weird but the girl seems cool both are total Brainiacs._

He had a feeling he knew who Artemis was talking about, he was about to text her when she texted him again

 _You might know the boy, you were at his birthday party back in December Dick Grayson?  
_ Wally smiled, he knew that's who it was **Babe can you read my mind?**

 _I don't think I'd want to_

Wally chuckled at her response Ha-ha, **I was literally just going to ask you if that was him**

"Alright class phones away now or they are mine" his teacher spoke to the class before pausing "That means you Mr. West" she narrowed her eyes at him

 **Gotta go, Babe, see you after school**

 _My bell just rang too, see you later_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Robin was running around the cave doing flips off everything and anything

"Rob would you chill? You're like a rat on acid!" Artemis scolded the almost 15-year-old from where she sat on the couch

Wally entered the room sitting on the couch and throwing an arm around her shoulder "Give him a break babe, his other girlfriend is joining the team today" he chuckled

Robin came to a stop and glared at Wally "She's not my other girlfriend. Zee is the only girl I'm dating. Batgirl is just my best friend, excuse me for being excited that the team is going to get to meet her"

Artemis squinted her eyes "Isn't this the same Batgirl who Batman assigned you to stop a few months back"

Robin nodded "Yeah but that was before"

"Before what?" Artemis asked

Wally tilted his head "Before he figured out who she was"

Artemis looked at Robin signaling for him to continue

"As soon as I got a good look at Batgirl I knew exactly who she was, unintentionally I said her nickname that only call her. Then she figured out my identity" he explained before Artemis cut in

"Wait how could you be so careless?" she questioned, a name slip did not seem like Robin at all

"She has that effect on him" Wally grinned

Robin rolled his eyes "Anyways after she figured out who I was I tried to convince her to stop but she wouldn't. After much persuasion, I finally gave in. Surprisingly Batman didn't put up much of a fight. Now here we are 6 months later after her extensive training and she is ready to join the team" his voice growing more and more excited with every word he spoke

20 minutes later the team found themselves lined up in the mission room with Batman in front of them, Batgirl at his side. Robin was grinning from ear to ear

"I'll leave it to Robin to introduce you to everyone individually. " Batman patted her shoulder giving her a gentle shove in Robins direction "Aqualad, I will be in contact with you soon about the teams next mission," he said turning his attention toward the Antlantian

Dick shot Barbara a grin "Come on let me introduce you to everyone" he threw an arm over her shoulders. First leading her to Wally and Artemis "You already know Kid Flash"

Batgirl nodded "Hey Wally" she smiled

Wally shot her a grin "Hello Batgirl, this is my lovely girlfriend I've told you so much about"  
Batgirl smiled "Oh you must be Artemis, it's great to finally meet you" she shook her hand

Artemis nodded "You too, Robin has told me all about you since you began training"

Barbara grinned "Oh he has?" she looked at Robin who sent her a grin back

Next Robin introduced her to Superboy, Aqualad, Mg'ann, and Rocket who had joined the team only a month prior. "And this is Zatanna, my girlfriend," Robin said proudly

Batgirls face lit up "So you're the famous Zee I've heard so much about in the past 7 months?"

"See, I told you she was real" Robin mocked sticking his tongue out at Barbara

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him

Slowly Zatanna shook Batgirls hand, feeling slightly confused

"BG here said that I probably made you up" Robin explained

Barbara rolled her eyes "Can you blame me? All he told me about you was that you were on the team and that you had dark hair and blue eyes. Heck I didn't even get your name out of him until last month" she defended

Zatanna laughed nervously "I can see why you'd have your doubts. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was describing himself"

Batgirl let out a chuckle "Right!"

"Oh I have an idea" Mgann chimed in cheerfully, grabbing everyone's attention "As a team-building exercise why don't we play that Karaoke challenge with Batgirl"

There were a couple of "Yeahs" and "Why not"  
"How do you play?" Batgirl asked

Mgann smiled "Well we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is your karaoke partner. Then we put the machine on shuffle and whatever song it lands on you both have to sing it"

Barbara laughed "Sounds fun"

* * *

The team was laughing after watching Kaldur and Conner do a rendition of "Bad things" together.

Both embarrassingly took their seats on the floor again

"Alright, Batgirl why don't you go next?" Kaldur suggested

Batgirl shrugged "Sure why not" she grabbed the bottle in the middle of their circle

They watched the bottle spin around and around finally settling on, Robin

The two exchanged glances before Wally spoke up "Dang BG! It's like you have a magnet on that boy" he joked earning a glare from both Bats as they stood up and made their way to the karaoke machine.

Robin was the one to hit the shuffle button. When the song popped up on the screen the room erupted in laughter- _If we were a movie: Hannah Montana_

Dick rolled his eyes and looked at Barbara "You ready for this?"

She shot him a grin "I was born ready"  
"Bet I'm a better singer then you"

"Bet I can prove you wrong"

"Is that a challenge Batgirl?"

Barbara rolled her eyes "Oh bite me"  
"With pleasure" Dick smirked back before clicking play and starting the song

Barbara sang the first verse, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder

"There you go again talking cinematic

Yeah, you!

You're charming, got everybody star struck.

I know

How you always seem to go

For the obvious instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see"

Dick grinned and began dancing silly with her while they both sang the chorus

"If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

You'd fall in love with

In the end, we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song"

Dick released her from the dance and began singing the next verse as he faced Barbara and teasingly acted like a girl

"Yeah, yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure!

Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la

I'll be acting through my tears

I guess you'll never know

That I should win

An Oscar for this scene I'm in"

Artemis leaned over toward Wally, the two of them had moved away from the others and were now watching from the kitchen "Did something happen to Robin?" she asked confused as they continued to watch the usually serious boy acting goofy

Wally chuckled "This is how the real Robin is, as in his civie self. How do you think we're such good friends"?

Artemis nodded, that made sense considering Wally wasn't nearly as serious as Robin. She did often wonder how their friendship worked "So Batgirl brings this out in him?"

He shrugged "I guess so, I mean she is his best friend…well besides me" he shot her a grin then noticed the expression on Zatanna's face. "Oh, catfight" he nudged Artemis getting her attention

She looked over at the magician whose face was a mixture of hurt, anger, and confusion

Artemis shook her head "I can't say I blame her, I mean look at them" she waved toward Robin and Batgirl who were finishing their performance with Robin dipping Batgirl

Wally waved his hand "Nah she doesn't have anything to worry about. BG and Robin have known each other forever. They're just friends" he leaned forward and nuzzled Artemis' neck "Now us, we are definitely more the friends. Wouldn't you say?" he kissed her jaw

Artemis stifled a laugh as she ran her hands through his hair "Yeah good point, I'm really happy she's on the team. She seems like she will be a great addition" she added

Wally lifted his head looked at her "Oh she will be, and I hope that you two won't only be teammates but perhaps friends?" he rose an eyebrow

"And why would you want that to happen?" she asked

Wally shrugged "Because you're my girlfriend and Rob is one of my best friends, so if your friends with Robs friend we can hang out and stuff"

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at his reasoning "Your lucky your cute" she leaned forward pecking his lips


	5. Chapter 5

Please leave a review

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC

"Come on Dick" Barbara flopped back on Dicks bed her head landing on his pillows "The sooner you get done with your homework sooner we can go downstairs to the Batcave and train. I have so much pent-up energy" she stretched arching her back.

Dick felt his eyes unintentionally wonder to her legs where her skirt had risen slightly. Quickly He shook his head and stood up walking toward his bed "That's easy for you to say, we have to do this stupid genetics chart, and in case your forgetting I'm kind of an orphan "

Barbara sat up "Well I'm a half orphan, I don't have my mom"

Dick sat next to her on the bed, while she sat up. Both had their backs up against the headboard

"At least you have a photo of your mom, I got nothing, but this one wallet-sized grainy wedding photo"

Barbara sent him a soft smile "Dick do you remember what your parents look like?"

He shrugged "Yeah but that doesn't help my problem"

Barbara nodded "Just go with me here okay"

Dick shot her a smile

"Now you know what I look like right? "She rose an eyebrow

Dick rolled his eyes "Of course I do"

Barbara smiled at him "With your eyes closed?"

Dick nodded "Yeah, Babs where are we going with this?" He asked getting impatient

"Dick close your eyes"

He obeyed and gently closed his eyes

"Tell me what I look like in as much detail as possible" she ordered

Dick let out a peaceful sigh "You have long wavy red hair, it's not a dark red but it's not light enough to be a strawberry blonde either. It's kind of an in-between" Dick licked his lips and continued to keep his eyes closed as he described her Barbara took advantage of the rare opportunity to soak in Dicks relaxed face "You have a slim nose, with a light span of freckles across it. Your eyes are almond shaped and a nice green and blue mixed color. Your lips are... can I be done now?" Dick opened his eyes cutting himself off

Quickly Barbara nodded refocusing herself. "Yeah, see you can describe me just by closing your eyes and picturing me. What makes it different than with your parents? And when we get to your personality and abilities traits you can tell me stories and it'll help you jog your memory" she said cheerfully

Dick sent her a wide smile "Thanks, Babs"

20 minutes later he had completed his homework

"Did you do the back of the page?" Dick asked flashing her the other side of the paper as she began standing up

She looked back at him "There's a backside?" She questioned

Dick nodded "Using a Punnett square create a pretend person then using yourself against their genes predict what your child will look like" he read off the paper

Barbara moved and sat back down next to him grabbing her paper and flipping it over only to see that he was right

"What would you do without me" he smirked

Barbara rolled her eyes "Probably have less stress" she teased

Dick stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same back

"So, are you going to use Zee's genetics?" She asked as her mind began to brainstorm of possible genetics she could create

Dick shook his head "Nah, our genetics are too similar it'd be too easy. Mrs. Derby will just think I'm trying to take an easy way out"

Barbara nodded "True it would be like me using Roy or Wally"

"Please don't ever put the image of that in my head again" Dick smirked

Barbara laughed lightly "So who are you going to use?" She asked curiously

Dick brought a finger to his chin "How about you?"

"Me!?" Barbara placed a hand on her chest

Dick nodded "We have quite different genetic traits, so it'll look good to the teacher. You can do me, and I'll do you. Theoretically speaking it might be fun to find out what a baby between the two of us would be like" He waggled his eyebrow

"In your dreams Grayson" she playfully rolled her eyes

Dick chuckled "That's why I said theoretically" he pointed

Barbara paused then nodded "Alright let's do it then" she grabbed her pencil and began writing

"I hope it has red hair," Dick said randomly

Barbara turned to look at him "Why?" She questioned

Dick shrugged "Because my hair is just black, nothing fun about that. Your hair is this beautiful shade of red full of personality"

Barbara bit her lip "Thanks"

Dick nodded as they both continued working

"And we are done" Dick let out an accomplished huff as he closed his biology book

"Finally! Race you to the Batcave?" She rose an eyebrow as she stood up

"Better start running BG" Dick grinned following after her

Once they reached the cave, both went directly to the dressing rooms and changed into workout clothes. When they met back out on the cave floor they found that Batman had also made his way down.

"So, what's on the training agenda today Bruce? Sparring? Maybe teaching us how to use a new gadget?" Dick asked eagerly

Bruce shook his head "Chiropractor practice for Barbara, you took a nasty fall last night Dick"

"Yes!" Dick fist bumped the air

"No" Barbara groaned throwing her head back "I still don't get why we have to know this?"

Bruce walked over to a cabinet pulling out the box of latex gloves "Because, with what we do discs can slip, muscles can ache, and things can get dislocated. It's a good skill for us all to have so we can take care of each other" he explained

Dick nodded "Yeah Babs" he slipped off his shirt "Look on the Brightside, at least you get to practice on me. When I was learning I had to practice on Bruce and Alfred." He went and sat on the massage bed waiting for her to come.

"And why do we have to wear gloves when I do this?" Barbara asked pulling a set of gloves out of the box Bruce was still holding

Bruce shrugged "Alfred's orders, something about you two being teenagers and hormones and touching"

Barbara glanced over at Dick who had heard what Bruce had said, both making grossed out and embarrassed faces

"Just put on the gloves and start practicing" Bruce ordered

Dick laid on his stomach as Barbara began pressing on his back, feeling the cracking beneath her fingers

She hit a particularly stiff spot and applied a little more pressure, finally satisfied when she felt the pop

"Owe, Babs that hurt" Dick groaned

Barbara leaned forward resting her chin on his shoulder "Don't be such a baby"

"I'm not a baby" he retaliated

She got back to her "training" for the day, finally satisfied when Bruce dismissed them to go to the cave

* * *

Batgirl and Robin made their way into the cave smiling when they saw Wally, Artemis and Kladur on the couch "Hey, guys I am loose and ready for some training" Robin clapped his hands together

"What are we doing today?" Zatanna asked walking into the living room

Dick smiled upon seeing her and wrapped an arm around her waist

"I thought we could spare, I already arranged the pairs. If someone would go get the others from upstairs, we can all gather in the training room" the Atlantean offered

After everyone was stretched and ready in the room then paired off with their designated people Dick found himself circling Barbara

"You're going down Batgirl" Dick snickered

"Oh yeah bird boy, bring it "she waved a finger at him

At that Robin lunged at her

Nearby Artemis was knocked off her feet and thrown to the ground rather roughly by Superboy

"Artemis, you're supposed to fight back" Conner grumbled

She pushed herself up while keeping an eye on what had thrown off her concentration in the first place.

Wally who had watched Superboy knock Artemis over while he sparred with Rocket noticed that she had been eyeing Batgirl and Robin. Although he wanted to punch Conner in the face for punching his girlfriend, he couldn't help but grin at the fact that she was so interested in his two friends

Wally excused himself from Rocket and stepped forward "Hey Sups wanna switch?" he offered

Conner willingly nodded his head and went to spar with Rocket

"So, penny for your thoughts?" he rose an eyebrow

She smiled at him "Look at them" she pointed to Dick and Barbara who were throwing punch after kick at each other

"I know right? I'm not sure how Batman doe's it but those Bats are so in sync it's like watching the tango" Wally agreed

"Zatanna you are doing fantastic today. But you might want to consider dialing it down a notch, so you don't hurt Ms. Martian" Aqualad caught their attention

They looked over to the corner of the gym where Zatanna and Mgann had been paired and saw the determination in her face

"Dang he's right, girl is on a role" Wally agreed

Artemis nodded "I wonder why" she pointed a thumb back toward Robin and Batgirl. Where Robin now had her pinned beneath him. He held both her hands above her head with on hand and pressed on a pressure point in her waist with the other, so she wouldn't be able to get out of his grasp.

They were both breathing heavily with goofy grins plastered on their faces

Wally grinned "Hey you two, get a room" he caught their attention

They both looked at them, quickly Dick got off Barbara then helped her up.

Artemis let out a laugh "Your bad" she nudged Wally in the stomach with her elbow

"Only for you" he winked

Artemis bit her lip "You better be" they began walking to the showers since everyone was finishing up now "So what do you think is going to happen between them?"

"Batgirl and Robin? Who knows, they both swear that they are just friends and nothing more" Wally shrugged "Personally though I think Zatanna is getting fed up with their flirting and touching."

Artemis nodded "Me too, I give it a week two at the most before something causes her to blow up and break up with him"

Wally looked at his girlfriend "I have a little more faith in my bat friends, so I'll give it a month before Rob does something stupid and screws it up"

Artemis sent Wally a determined grin "It's a bet" she stuck out her hand, both shaking on it


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer I do not own DC or Young Justice**

After a particularly long mission up against Clayface, most of the team members went to take naps and rest upstairs.

Being the Bat that she was Barbara couldn't stand to rest, no matter how tired she was. She wondered the kitchen

"Hey" she smiled seeing Robin sitting up on the counter

He grinned and hopped down "Hey Babs"

She rose an eyebrow "Babs? Arent we in the cave?" she tapped her glasses

Dick let out a cackle "We're fine everyone is out of earshot Sups and Mgann went for a walk, Zee, Rocket and the Atlanteans are upstairs in their rooms then you got the snuggle bunnies on the couch" he pointed in the direction of the living room where Wally and Artemis sat on the couch asleep. Both shared a blanket Artemis' head rested on his shoulder.

Barbara smiled at them, she remembered Dick telling her before she joined the team how they fought like cats and dogs before they started dating.

Looking at them now that was hard to believe

She heard the fridge open and turned her head to look at Dick pulling a large bowl covered with tin foil out.

"Whats that?" she asked hoping up on the counter

Dick set the bowl down next to her

He stood in front of her and peeling the tin foil back to reveal a white fluffy cream "Mgann made homemade cream cheese frosting for a cake she's baking later today." He dipped his finger into the frosting then put his finger into his mouth licking the frosting off

"Not as good as Alfred's but definitely tasty" he put his index finger back into the frosting getting more frosting onto it. "Here try some" he offered his finger

Barbara shook her head "No I don't know where your fingers have been" she grimaced

He grinned at her "Come on, I washed my hands right before you came in"

Barbara looked at his frosting covered finger "Robin I'm not licking your finger especially after its already been in your mouth, that's weird just get me a-"

She was cut off when Dick stuck his finger in her mouth

"What is going on in here?" Zatanna's voice rang through

Both Barbara and Dick turned their heads to look at the girl standing at the bottom of the staircase

Dicks' finger was still in Barbara's mouth. Quickly Barbara jumped back.

"Batgirl and I were just trying the frosting Mgann made" Dick explained taking even more frosting on his now clean finger and walking toward her

"Wanna try some?" he asked

Zatanna rolled her eyes "Your so clueless"

Dick scrunched up his eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

"Robin, think about this for a second. I come down from a nap only to find you. Alone. With a girl, you claim to be your best friend sucking on your finger while you stand between her legs."

Dick rolled his eyes "Awe come on Zee when you say it like that it sounds like something completely different"

"It's exactly what it was Robin" Zatanna crossed her arms

Barbara hoped off the counter "I'm going to go" she thumbed

"No Stay" Dick ordered

Reluctantly Barbra obeyed

"See, I mean you say your just friends but I see the way you have looked at her since the day she joined the team" Zatanna continued

Dick scrunched up his eyebrows "What do you mean, I don't look at her like anything"

Zatanna threw her hands down "Yeah you do! You look at her longingly. And don't even get me started on sparing the other day, how you had her pinned putting more weight than necessary on her waist. Both of you lying there longer than necessary"

"Zatanna we were just training" Barbara calmly tried to defend

Zatanna shook her head "Please stay out of this" she looked at Dick "We're done, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. It's not just your flirting with Batgirl you flirt with Rocket and Mgann, you don't trust me with your identity. What kind of relationship is it when I just refer to you as Robin." She spoke before rushing out of the cave.

* * *

As the kitchen cleared with Barbara quickly excusing herself to her room and Dick going toward the gym Artemis slowly opened her eyes followed by Wally doing the same

"Well we all saw that coming," she said softly

Wally nodded "Yeah I just don't know why they had to do it while we were trying to nap" He stretched

Artemis smiled "Think they're okay?"

Wally nodded "Yeah but knowing Rob he needs space. He'll go to the gym and hit something till his knuckles are bleeding."

Artemis scrunched up her eyebrows "That's weird "

Wally shrugged "We're talking about the same guy who just forced Batgirl to lick frosting off his finger and didn't see anything wrong with it"

"Good point" she nodded "So how long till they start dating?"

Wally shook his head "Never, or at least not for a long time. Robin and she are just messing around they don't really like each other"

Artemis looked at him "Are you serious?"

He nodded

"I bet they'll end up together one day" she stuck her hand out

Wally grinned "Deal, by the way, I said a month, therefore, I won the other bet...what's my reward?"

Artemis bit her lip "You want it now or later?"

"Now is good," he said grinning as he stood reaching for her hand and kissing her lips

* * *

Barbara exited the Zeta tube and quickly slid off her sunglasses, making her way out of the ally that was always empty.

As she stepped onto the busy Gotham street she was surprised when she was bumped into by someone causing her sunglasses to fall from where they were clipped onto her shirt.

She looked to see the sunglasses that she used to hide her identity tumble to the ground, scratching on the concrete "Shit!" She quickly picked them up examining them for scratches

"Sorry" a deep voice spoke

Barbara turned to look at who had run into her for the first time, he looked familiar, tall with long brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Yeah, well watch where your going next time," she said frustrated since there was indeed a scratch on the glasses. She took her shirt and attempted to buff it out

"Your Barbara Gordon right, your a sophomore at Gotham Academy?" The guy asked

Stopping Barbara looked at him "Yes" she said slowly

"I'm Jason Bard, I graduated from there last year. I remember you used to hang out with the Wayne ward. The short boy who skipped a grade" he explained sticking out a hand

Barbara shook his hand politely "Yeah Dick may be a year younger than me but he's a genius " she knew how much he hated being referred to as 'Wayne Ward'

Jason nodded "It's interesting I run into you," he said

Barbara scrunched up her eyebrows "Why's that?"

He shrugged "Because I just got a job at the police department, basically I work for your dad" he grinned

Barbara smiled "Oh that's nice" they stood there for a moment

"Can I walk you home?" He asked before she could respond he held his hands up "I'm sure your perfectly capable of walking yourself home, it's just I'm heading in that direction" he defended

Barbara let out a light laugh "Sure come on" she waved.

* * *

The next day at school Barbara met Dick at his locker "Long time no see" she smiled having only seen him 5 hours ago when patrol ended

"I know right? " Dick smirked

Barbara bit her lip "So I didn't get ask, how'd things go with Zatanna after I left yesterday?"

Dick shrugged "I think she calmed down a little, I'm still giving her space though."

Barbara flashed a sad smile " Well maybe you'll get back together"

Dick fiddled with his fingers and shook his head "Nah, at least not for a while. But enough of that, are you excited about the team bonding sleepover tonight?"

Barbara facepalmed "I completely forgot about that!"

Dick cocked an eyebrow " What do you mean?"

Barbara sighed " I have a date"

This caught Dick off guard he almost dropped his books before catching them " A date? With who!?"

Barbara could feel her heart pounding " With Jason" she tried to sound casual

"Jason? The 11-year-old Bruce just took in?" Dick asked confused

Barbara rolled her eyes " No, Jason Bard he graduated here last year. But he graduated early so he won't be 18 until next month"

Dick nodded "Oh okay" he kept it cool "But you're still coming to my birthday party on Saturday right?" He asked eagerly "It's just a fancy gala celebration this year and I don't think I could get through it without you"

Barbara smiled at him "You know I wouldn't miss your 15th birthday Boy Wonder" she rested a hand on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been so long and I hope that it doesn't take me this long again. I hope you enjoy, please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Dicks 15th birthday came and went including Barbara giving Dick a quick peck on the lips when nobody was looking.

When he questioned why, since she was technically dating Jason Bard she simply smiled and replied with "Tradition Boy Blunder"

On Valentine's Day Dick approached the door to her apartment building, ready to pick her up so they could walk to school

Dick knocked lightly on the door before lightly tugging on his light pink button-up shirt. Every now and then Gotham Academy made exceptions to their dress code and would allow the students certain days to wear different clothes if they still followed the school's formal wear dress code. So today he was being festive, wearing a Ralph Lauren pink colored button up with khaki pants

The door opened to a smiling Barbara Gordon who was wearing a modest plain blush pink dress. "Hey Dick, come on in." She waved

Dick whipped his feet and stepped into the apartment, following Barbara "I'm ready to go. I was just getting ready to give my dad his Valentines card." She explained picking up a stack of 3 cards from the counter.

"Good morning Richard" Jim's voice came through as he walked out of his bedroom

"Good Morning Commissioner" he nodded

Barbara stood shuffling through the cards

"Three cards?" Dick questioned

She smiled "For my favorite guys. My dad" she said handing her dad his card "My best friend" she said handing Dick a card "And this one is for Jason" she waved the last card

Dick saw Jim roll his eyes and chuckled

"Here's yours," Dick said pulling the card from where he had tucked it into the waistband of his pants and handing it to Barbara

"I would have gotten one for you too Comish, but surprisingly they don't make cards for your best friends dad" Dick joked earning a light chuckle from Jim

Dick opened his card it featured 2 mockingbirds sitting in a tree and read "We're a great pair"

Inside Barbara had written "Dear Dick, thanks for always being there I don't know where I'd be without you, happy Valentine's Day Love Babs"

Meanwhile, Barbara opened the card from Dick

On the front was the bat signal with the words "Your Bat-tastic" written in large letters

Inside he wrote "Since I don't have a special lady in my life I guess you will do. Ha-ha! I hope that comes across as sarcastic in writing. You are my best friend and shoulder to lean on. Happy Valentine's Day Love Dick"

"Thanks, Dick" she leaned forward embracing him in a hug

Dick hugged her back "I like my card too," he said into her hair holding onto her. They stayed like that till Jim cleared his throat quickly they pulled apart.

"Thank you for my card sweetie, You two better be heading to school" he smiled

Barbara nodded giving her Dad a quick hug before they made their way out the door.

"So, did you get Jason a sexy card?" Dick asked teasingly waggling his eyebrows

Barbara let out a laugh "No, just a simple 'Happy Valentines day' card. Honestly, I probably put more thought into yours and my dad's cards" she admitted

Dick looked at her as they continued down the sidewalk toward Gotham academy "What do you mean by that? You guys have been together for over 2 months now"

Barbara shrugged "Nothing really"

Dick looked at her indicating that he wasn't buying it

Barbara let out a sigh "Don't get mad"

"Okay," Dick said leerily

"Lately I've been considering breaking up with Jason. He seems like he might be using me" she admitted

Dick narrowed his eyes "He's using you?"

Barbara shrugged "I don't know, maybe? The first 6 weeks we dated were great but ever since then whenever we are together all he does it want me to tell him about what my dad is up to, what my dad's expectations are or asks me to tell my dad things he is doing to impress him. I think he's hoping by dating me he will get promoted in the department quicker" she pulled on the straps of her backpack and looked down at the ground.

Dick gritted his teeth and clenched his fists together "That little piece of- "

"Dick!" Barbara cut him off "You said you wouldn't get mad"

He rolled his eyes and let out a breath "Fine"

"And please don't tell my dad or Bruce, I don't need anyone else knowing" she informed him

Dick nodded "Just promise me you won't let this relationship go on longer than it should"

Barbara nodded

There was a beat of awkward silence

They were nearing the school "Since you told me something I'm going to tell you a secret that I nobody else knows yet" he smirked

She looked at him "What is that?"

Dick sat on the bench patting the spot next to him for her to sit, she moved and sat beside him.

"Alright now spill" Barbara ordered

Dick grinned grabbing her head and pulling her ear close to his lips "I'm Robin" he whispered into her ear

Barbara let out a laugh before shoving him lightly "You Jerk"

Dick laughed "Oh come on, ever since you found out the big secret I have been nothing but an open book to you my dear" he winked

Barbara rolled her eyes "Oh really, then why is it that I have to hear from girls in the locker room what a wonderful kisser Dick Grayson is"

Dick shrugged "That's not a secret I just don't kiss and tell. Why are you jealous?" he waggled his eyebrows

Barbara shook her head "Why would I be jealous of something I've already done"

Dick smirked "I've come a long way from our closet kiss and can do a lot more then what our quick lip peck on my birthday was" he defended

Barbara smiled "I guess I'm just going to have to take your word for it then" she reached up ruffling his hair

They both laughed and sat back on the bench "I wonder how Wally and Artemis' Valentine's day is going" Barbara thought out loud  
Dick shrugged "Knowing Wally he forgot" he let out a chuckle

They both gave each other a look "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Barbara rose an eyebrow.

* * *

In Central City, Wally West woke up to a facetime call from his lovely girlfriend

"Morning Babe," he said groggily upon answering it

She smiled finding his sleepy face cute "Good Morning handsome, how are you?"

Wally rubbed his face "Well I'm glad you called, I think I must have slept through my alarm" he grinned as stood up, walking toward his closet to pick out a shirt "So what is the meaning behind this Facetime call? You usually just text me" he said as he casually looked in his closet for a shirt

There was a pause "Please tell me your joking"

This caught Wally's attention he looked back at the phone and shook his head

Artemis let out a sigh "Wally, its Valentine's day"

Wally threw his head back "I'm such an idiot" he dropped the shirt that was in his hand. "Arty I'll call that Italian restaurant you like so much and make a reservation right now" he assured

Artemis shook her head "They probably won't have anything available" she pointed out

Wally frowned

"Hey, it's fine it's just another day," she said nonchalantly

"How did I get so lucky to land you babe? I swear I'll make this up to you" Wally grinned picking his shirt back up and sliding it on

Artemis smiled at the scene "Oh believe me you will, I better get going I'm almost to school. See you in the cave this afternoon"

"Bye Babe Happy Valentine's day" Wally smiled blowing her a kiss

Artemis pretended to catch the kiss and put it in her pocket "Happy Valentine's Day Baywatch".

* * *

From the corner of the school's courtyard, Barbara and Dick stood off to the side, out of view to the students who were getting off the bus

"There's Artemis" Barbara piped, spotting the girl stepping off the bus

"No flowers" Dick pointed out

"Or Balloon" Barbara added  
"Or candy and card" Dick nodded

"He forgot again," they said in unison.

* * *

It's two months later and the team is in the cave, Robin is pacing impatiently at the door of the Med Bay.

"Robin, why don't you sit down?" Zatanna spoke softly

Robin whipped his head around to look at her "Don't tell me what to do" he barked

Zatanna's eyes widened along with Mgann's who was standing next to her

"Why don't you two take Conner and go for a walk on the beach?" Waly suggested resting a hand on both girl's shoulders

Reluctantly they nodded and went upstairs to find the clone

With the room now empty Wally cautiously approached his friend "Rob, I'm sure she's okay"

Robin's head turned to look at him "How can you say that? Batgirl was missing for 3 days! Mad Hatter had her for three days, do you know what kind of sick twisted things he has a history of?"

Wally let out a sigh "Yeah I might have read up on him a little when I found out she had been captured" he admitted

Dick nodded "Then don't tell me to calm down, the League has her in there and won't tell me anything about her state. You have no idea how it feels for the girl you- "Dick paused "For someone who means a lot to you to be in the hands of someone dangerous for days and you have absolutely no idea whether or not they are safe"

Wally rested a hand on Dick's shoulder "Your right, and if Artemis was in the same situation I'd probably be acting the same way you are, but just think positively"

Dick flashed him a half smile, it was weird, he had grown so much in the past two years that Wally and he were the same height now

Just then the doors to the med bay opened causing Robin to jump, the boys were met by the smiling face of Wonder woman

"How is she?" Robin immediately asked

She gave him a smile "Your friend is strong, she will be fine."

Dick let out a small sigh of relief

Hal and Batman came to the doorway "You may visit with her" Batman's voice boomed before he brushed past them, the rest of the league followed suit

Quickly Dick made his way into the Med Bay, Wally followed close behind "Babs" he sighed when seeing the girl sitting up in the bed. Wearing some loose sweatshirt and sweatpants.

She smiled at him "Hey Dick" she said quietly Dick hurried over to her bed sitting across from her and pulling her into a hug. As he did so he lifted her up gently and placed her on his lap so that he could pull her closer.

"Did he hurt you?" Dick whispered in her ear

"A few cuts and bruises and some typical Mad Hatter stuff but I'll be okay" she assured patting the back of his head while they still hugged each other

Dick pulled back slightly, "Batman said you got a good-sized stab wound?"

She nodded "On my hip" she explained while still seated in his lap

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, although they couldn't see each other's eyes past the sunglasses, Dick reached up under the sweater and gently ran his thumb over the stitches on her hip

"I'm so happy your okay" Dick sighed dropping his head into the crook of her neck

Wally stood leaned up against the doorframe, admiring the scene

"Did I miss something?" Artemis asked appearing next to him

Wally looked down at her and grinned "Nah, he was just worried about her is all"


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it has been a long time but I'm back! A lot has been going on in life, but I finally got time to sit and write a chapter. I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer; I do not ownDC or Young Justice**

 _Time jump to Barbara's 16th birthday_

Barbara Gordon shuddered as the cold air hit her face. Gotham had been hit with a winter storm, on her birthday none the less. But at least it was Saturday which meant no school.

Barbara approached the gate to Wayne Manor, standing on her tip toes so she could reach the buzzer button.

"Wayne residents how may I help you?" Alfred's voice cracked through Barbara pressed the button to speak"Alfred it's me"

"My word Miss Gordon, you need to get out of this weather immediately" his voice came through

Barbara laughed lightly as the gate began creaking open her breath showing. She rubbed her hands together and quickly made her way up the driveway and to the front door where Alfred was ready to open it for her.

"Good morning " he smiled closing the door behind her

She flashed him a smile back as she shrugged off her jacket, "Good Morning Alfred" she opened the coat closet and hung her jacket up

"Happy birthday" he nodded

"Thank you, where is everyone?" She asked curiously

Alfred smiled "Master Bruce and Jason went to the city. Master Dick is still sleeping in his room. You may go wake him up if you'd like while I prepare a birthday breakfast "

Barbara quickly made her way up the stairs to the familiar bedroom, opening the door to see the sleeping lump in the bed. She tiptoed in and began pulling back the covers on the side of the bed that dick wasn't sleeping on. She didn't make it far though because even sleeping the Bats reflex training was still active. Dick woke up at the sensing of someone near his bed and immediately kicked out his leg hitting Barbara in the chest and knocking her down

"Ouch!" She said rubbing her chest

Dick peered over the bed waking up more "Babs! I'm sorry I didn't realize it was- wait what are you doing here?" He asked

She shrugged "well it's 10 am and I just got here, Alfred sent me in to wake you up but I thought I'd warm myself up real quick" she explained

He looked her up and down "is it still freezing outside?"

She nodded "The news said today is the coldest it's been in Gotham in 5 years"

Dicks eyes widened "and you walked all the way here in that weather?" He laid back in his bed again lifting up a corner of the blanket "Come here and Warm up a little while I wake up more" He invited

She smiled and pushed herself up sliding in next to him

Barbara cuddled into the blanket holding it close to her chest. Trying to warm herself up. What Barbara didn't expect was for him to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him, her face pressed up against his bare chest. He gently rubbed his hands along her back, this wasn't anything new they had gotten a lot more touchy with each other lately. Holding hands randomly, a hand on the four-arm when they were having a conversation, Barbara had also noticed how Dicks hand would sometimes find its way to her leg when they were perched on top of a building while on patrol.

"Dick it's like 25 degrees outside"

She could feel Dicks' head shake from where his chin rested on her head. He moved his head to his neck burring it into her hair.

"The Manor is heated and I'm so used to sleeping without a shirt" he mumbled

Barbara smiled "I'm pretty warmed up now. Wanna go see if Alfred is done with breakfast?"

He pulled away from her, both of them sitting up. "Yeah, but first..." he trailed sliding out of the bed and making his way across the bedroom. He dug around in his closet before turning around a small rectangular red box in his hands. "Even though it's probably obvious what this is based on the box-happy Birthday" he smiled handing her the box.

She smiled and took it from him "you didn't have to."

Dick rolled his eyes "oh would you stop and open your gift"

Barbara laughed and opened the gift, inside was a white gold chain necklace with a heart-shaped locket on it. She held the heart between her fingers and pryed it open. Inside was a photo of the day her and Dick had met a month after he had moved in with Bruce. Both standing in front The the fountain of the manor's garden. Childlike grins plastered on their faces.

Barbara jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug "Thank you, Dick! I love it"

He smiled "I'm glad"

"Put it on me!" She asked holding the necklace out to him after pulling back

After he clasped it around her neck she turned to face him again, smiling down at it her gift.

"But before we go downstairs and join the real world..." Dick puckered his lips and waggled his eyebrows

Barbara shot him a confused look "what are you doing?"

Dick rolled his eyes "oh come on Babs, you know. Our Birthday tradition?"

Barbara rested a hand on Dicks' shoulder "I thought that was only on your birthday?"

Dick smiled "Well we started it on my 14th birthday so you'rs had already passed. Then for your 15th, I was with Z so technically we've never had the chance to do it on your birthday" he defended

Barbara removed her hand from his shoulder and took a step forward " so what your saying is you think we should make it a tradition for both our birthdays?" She asked taking a step closer to him

Dick smirked "As long as neither one of us are dating anyone at the time I don't see why we couldn't"

Leaning forward Dick pecked her lips then quickly went back in placing another longer kiss on her lips. Barbara kissed him back just as eagerly

They pulled apart again smiling at each other "It's not weird that we do this right?" He asked thinking in the back of his head about what Wally would say if he knew they did this

Barbara shrugged "We're friends Dick, who says we have to follow what everyone else's standards are"

Dick nodded in agreement "True, who says we can't kiss twice a year and still be friends. We're just showing each other how much we care for each other"

After enjoying a hearty breakfast of strawberry pancakes and bacon with Orange juice. Dick and Barbara made their way to the Zeta tube in the Batcave, but not before helping Alfred with the dishes first.

* * *

Artemis and Wally sat side by side on the couch at the Cave, Wally's leg bouncing at an abnormal speed. A nervous habit of his, when the computer announced Robin and Batgirls arrival

"We should tell him" Artemis whispered

Wally sighed "I know"

They sat there in silence

"Well?" Artemis rosed an eyebrow

Artemis nodded "Wally we have already put this off for long enough, the longer we wait the harder it's going to be. Besides's it's perfect timing, nobody is here but the four of us, so when he gets in here let's just tell them and get it over with" Artemis explained

Wally nodded, he whipped his sweaty palms on his jeans and stood up "Your right, I mean I've known the guy since I was like 12 he'll definitely understand. It's just, I don't want to hurt him ya know?"

Smiling Artemis stood up "Which is one of the things I love about you" she pecked his lips

"I know I've said this before but I'll say it again, will you two get a room?" a familiar voice rang through causing the couple to jump apart

Wally smiled at Dick and Barbara approached him "Hey BG, Happy Birthday" he quickly wrapped the fellow redhead in a hug

Barbara smiled as they pulled apart "Awe you remembered thanks, Wally"

Wally let out a chuckled "Don't tell me Rob forgot?" he mocked

"Oh, believe me, he remembered" Barbara defended before turning toward Artemis "Hey Artty"

Artemis let a thin smile form on her lips "Hey BG, happy birthday"

"Thanks" Barbara smiled

Meanwhile Dick stood bouncing on his toes smiling as he watched his friends interact "Since it's just us here, I'm going to go see if I can find a good movie to watch, I can hijack the screen in the mission room so we can play it on there and then get some sweets from the kitchen. A movie-themed mini birthday party if you will"

Barbara's eyes lit up "Oh let me help you, I want to pick the movie"

Dick smirked "Lead the way birthday girl" he waved his hand

After they were out of earshot Artemis quickly turned to Wally

"What was that? Why didn't you tell them!" she narrowed her eyebrows

Wally shrugged "I couldn't, you saw how happy he was. I mean he's always happy but he was even happy for him. Obviously, something put him in a good mood this morning, I didn't want to ruin that"

Artemis drew a breath "Just tell him, Wally, the longer you wait the less time they will have to get used to the idea of us quitting the team"

Unfortunately, they both failed to hear the ninja-like steps of the Batkids as they reentered the room "Wait what?"

Turning their heads Wally and Artemis were met by Barbara and Dick with a handful of snacks and drinks

Letting out a sigh Wally stepped forward "Not just the team….I-we're" he motioned between himself and Artemis "retiring from crime-fighting completely"

Glancing over at Dick Barbara decided to dig deeper, setting her pile of food down "Wait why? I thought you both loved the gig?"

Artemis nodded "We did and we still do it's just- we're graduating in the fall and we both would like to go to college as well as get normal jobs and continue to have a good relationship. Unfortunately, crime fighting doesn't fit into that. Plus it's just the danger effect, Wally and I want to graduate college, get married, have kids."

"You mean to be normal?" Dick cut in

Everyone glanced at him for a moment before Artemis responded

"Exactly, a life I never got to experience and a life Wally wants as well." She said softly

The room was silent "But you were fine with doing everything before?"

Wally nodded "Yeah man but come on you know how it is, a wife, kids, a family….don't you want that someday?"

For some reason, Barbara felt drawn to glance at Dick and see what his response was

"Of course I do, but I've accepted the fact that this is the life I chose and that those things will never happen for me. I have acknowledged the fact that the Grayson family bloodline will end when I die" Dick said, his tone was soft and held no anger

Wally shook his head "Don't talk like that man"  
Artemis looked at Barbara who had remained relatively quiet "What about you BG? What do you want?"

Barbara shrugged "I don't know, honestly I've never really thought about it. It's always just been my dad and I so the whole being a wife and mother thing hasn't ever crossed my mind. But I guess if we are getting sentimental about it, I know my dad would love to be a grandparent someday and the thought of me just dying and not leaving a legacy behind is kinda sad"

Dick shook his head "You know what, enough sentimental talk. Wally whatever you decide to do as your friend I will support you one hundred percent. Come on let's go watch a movie" he said as he squatted down scooping up Barbara's pile of food in his arm adding to the armful he already had and walking past everyone out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back review and I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Artemis it really is so nice to see you again!" Mgann said cheerfully as she sat down in the circle all the girls of the team were currently huddled in.

"Yeah, I'm glad I could make it, between college classes, moving in Wally and mine's place and starting a new job I've been so busy. But honestly, as much as I love my man we definitely needed some time away, we haven't been apart for more than a few hours in 3 months"

The girls all laughed "I bet all the guys are having a great time doing whatever it is you do at the beach at 11 pm so why don't we cut the chit-chat and play a little game" Zatanna wiggled her eyebrows and stood heading toward the kitchen

"Where is she going?" Mgann asked looking at Artemis and Barbara who shrugged.

Returning a few minutes later Zatanna held a bottle of whiskey in one hand and 4 plastic shot glasses in the other

"We are going to play a little game" Zatanna grinned shaking the bottle as she sat down

Mgann furrowed her eyebrows "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on Mgann it'll be fun!" Artemis assured

Barbara nodded "Yeah, how about Never have I ever? I'll start, never have I ever broken up with someone to be with someone else"

Zatanna was the only one to take a drink, the other 3 girls looked at her

Zatanna smiled knowing they wanted answers "I was dating a guy when I started dating Robin" she explained

They all nodded "Okay I'll go" Zatanna smiled "Never have I ever made out with someone when I was supposed to be on a mission"

Artemis and Mgann took a shot causing Barbara and Zatanna to laugh

"What Boy Wonder never wanted to kiss while you guys were investigating?" Barbara rose an eyebrow

Zatanna shook her head "That boy is too well trained"

The other 3 girls nodded in agreement

"Okay staying on topic, never have I ever showered with someone of the opposite sex" Artemis wiggled her eyebrows

To everyone's surprise, Barbara was the only one to take a shot.

All 3 girls heads shot toward Barbara their eyes widened

"What?" Barbara shrugged shooting the glass back again to get the last drop

"Sweetie your 16, please explain..." Artemis grinned

Barbara rolled her eyes but smiled

"Robin and I..." she began

"Oh God" Zatanna blurted covering her ears

Quickly Barbara shook her head "No it wasn't like that!" She grimaced waving her hands "It was about a year after we met so we were about 10, I was at his house one day during summer break we were in the pool. Well, we started playing tag which moved to the deck then to the yard where we somehow started wrestling and since were wet we got all muddy and covered in grass. They wouldn't let us in the house, so we had to go to the pool house and use the shower. We wanted to go as fast as we could, so we could have the fresh cookies, so we just showered together."

As she finished telling her story she looked up at her friends all giving her questionable stares

"We kept our bathing suits on, so it wasn't that weird" she quickly added

"That's kind of a cute story" Mgann spoke after a small beat of silence. The other two girls shook their head in amusement before deciding on watching a movie. Batgirl would have to return to Gotham within the next few hours since the Batfamily didn't take nights off and she couldn't be drunk and fighting crime at the same time.

* * *

Robin was currently wrapped up in one of Ivy's vines, while Batman and Batgirl fought below.

"Well, well Boy Wonder your time is certainly aging you well isn't it?" she asked as she held his chin in her fingers.

Dick shot her a smirk "Wish I could say the same about you Ivy, here I thought herbal living was supposed to keep your skin clear."

Ivy let out an insulted gasp before slapping Robin across the face "Rude, obviously, Batman hasn't taught you manners. Allow me" grabbing both sides of his face she pushed her lips to his lips.

"No!" Batgirl shouted from down below

"Oh, relax Bat-babe, it's not poison. Not this time at least" she smirked

Batgirl cut the vine that Robin was tangled up in, catching his waist before he hit the ground.

"Get him out of here. I'll finish her off" Batman ordered

"Batman I'm fine," Dick said softly

Batman shook his head "It wasn't a question, Batgirl get him out of here now"

Quickly Batgirl untangled Robin from the vines and helped him up, both rushing out of the greenhouse.

The duo made their way to the Gordon apartment slipping into Barbara's bedroom window.

"Are you sure you're still feeling okay?" Barbara asked after locking her bedroom door just in case her dad got home.

Dick nodded

Barbara shook head 'I know you and Bruce haven't gotten along a lot lately, but can you at least try to follow his orders? You could have gotten yourself killed" She said turning her back to him and pulling off her cowl

As Dick watched her he felt something overtake his mind

"Heck we still don't know if it could kill you. Do you have any of the antidote for Ivy in your belt? If not, I think I- "she stopped talking when she felt Dick wrap his arms around her waist,

"You looked pretty in your dress the other night at the gala" he whispered.

Barbara smiled "Umm thanks Dick," she said awkwardly

She could feel Dick shake his head "No I mean you looked really pretty in that dress. It's a shame we had to call the gala early for patrol because I really liked seeing you in it" she could feel his lips tickling her earlobe as he spoke. Something in his voice sounded different

Quickly she spun around which proved to be a mistake because they were now closer than before

"Dick what you are saying?" she questioned

He smirked at her "What I'm saying is, although those sleazy girls and creepy women were all over me I still think you were the absolute most beautiful woman in the room. In fact, you are always the most beautiful woman in the room" with that he leaned forward capturing her lips in his

Quickly the kiss got a little more heated with Dick's hands trailing up and down her body, while hers got lost in his locks of hair.

"No offense but I'm so happy you broke up with Jason" Dick mumbled as his lips traveled to her jawline "You deserve so much better," he said softly before firmly bringing his lips back to hers

Barbara felt herself going into a daze, she had broken up with Jason over 2 weeks ago. They hadn't been on great terms for a while but the locket she had received from Dick was the turning point. Jason became extremely jealous and possessive, she just couldn't take it anymore. Maybe her and Dick….

It wasn't till Dick began kissing her neck that her common sense came back to her.

"Dick, what are we doing?" she asked pushing him back slightly

Dick let out a chuckle "I think we are making out doofus" he began leaning in for another kiss when Barbara pulled back

"Babs just kiss me please, before I go mad," he said urgently

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows, slowly removing his mask. Instead of his normal clear blue eyes, she met with blue ones that were full of specks of green

"Ivy," she said softly

"Babs, I told you I'm fine please kiss me. I'm craving the touch of your lips" Dick panted

Taking a deep breath Barbara stepped away and quickly fumbled in her belt finally pulling out the antidote. Quickly she lunged at Dick taking him by surprise and injected the liquid into his bicep.

Dick staggered back, flopping down on the end of her bed, she watched as the green specks slowly began to fade away.

"Babs? Dick breathed out

A small smile formed on Barbaras face "Welcome back Boy Wonder"

"What happened? Last I remember we got here and you were asking me how I felt?"

Barbara bit her lip nervously "Nothing important but I suppose you should be getting back before Bruce asks where you are"

Dick nodded affirmatively before slipping on his mask and bidding her a goodbye.

* * *

Barbara's phone began ringing an hour later right as she was falling asleep. Letting out a groan she picked it up from her bedside table. "Dick is face timing me?" she whispered to herself before answering

An image of Dick in his bedroom shirtless appeared on her screen

"Hey Babs" he grinned

"Hey Dick, what's up?" she began taking in his appearance "Are you naked?" she quickly asked her eyes widening

Dick chuckled "No, I'm wearing underwear" he quickly turned the phone to his full-sized mirror to show her

"Awe come on I didn't need to see that! You could have just answered me" she clenched her eyes shut

Dick just laughed "Can I come over? I have some questions about what happened on tonight's mission with Ivy"

Barbara hesitated for second "Um sure, just be quiet cause my dad's home, He's sleeping so you should be good. And put on pants!" she wagged a finger

A smirk formed on his face "You too Babs" he winked before hanging up

Barbara rolled eyes, 10 minutes later Dick appeared at her bedroom window, quickly Barbara opened it for him allowing him to come in.

"So, what did you want to know about tonight?" she asked walking away from him

Dick was quiet for a moment "After I got home my memory came back to me"

Barbara turned to look at him there was a small beat of silence

"I'm sorry that I kissed you like that," he said bashfully

Barbara shook her head "It's alright you were under Ivy's spell" she laid back on her bed which was a bad idea considering Dick was now standing at the foot of her bed.

He looked at her for a moment, his head tilted to the side. He soon moved sitting on her bed. Taking her legs and putting them on his lap "What happened?" he asked his hand moving toward the bloody bandage on her upper left inner thigh

Barbara shook her head stopping him "I'm fine"

Dick looked at her "Babs I can tell it's still bleeding, let me see it"

Knowing it wasn't worth fighting and not wanted to risk waking her father Barbara nodded

Dick reached up and gently tore the gauze in half then peeled it off her thigh

"Babs" he winced "Why didn't you get this stitched up?"

Barbara shrugged "Forgive me for wanting to make sure whatever toxin Ivy had you under wasn't deadly"

Dick rolled his eyes "Still not a reason not to focus on you. Let me fix it. "he stood and walked toward her closet "You still have a stitch kit in your utility belt?"

Barbara nodded and watched him as he went into her closet where she hid her Batgirl suit and retrieve her stitch kit, he returned a moment later placing her legs into his lap again.

She felt his fingertips graze her thigh, by reaction she sucked in a breath

"Sorry I know this is a little awkward but just keep reminding yourself I'm sticking a needle into your skin" he grinned "That's what I'm doing" she heard him whisper under his breath as he got back to work.

Dick moved quickly and soon finished the job. "Good as new," he said proudly, sitting back up

Barbara smiled at him "Thanks"

They sat there for a moment in silence, her legs still in his lap "I meant what I said, about Jason. He didn't deserve you."

Barbara smiled

"Seriously Babs he was a jerk who was using you to get ahead in the department and once he found out about the locket I gave you he became so controlling." Dick shook his head "You deserve the world"

"Well thanks, Boy Wonder that's awfully sweet of you" she leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek

"Bruce and I got in a fight again" Dick looked down

Barbara let out a sigh removing her legs from his lap and sitting next to him

"What about this time?" she questioned

Dick rolled his eyes "I don't even know, I think this time it started with him telling me how careless it was of me to get captured by Ivy then it turned into stupid stuff like how he doesn't pick up his weights in the Batcave after he's done using them."

Barbara shook her head "You two have to figure things out"

Dick sighed "I just don't know how much more of it I can handle"

Barbara looked at him, tilting her head to the side "What do you mean?"

Dick sighed again "Just, if I suddenly leave one day just know it didn't have anything to do with you, and please make sure the team knows it had nothing to do with them"

Barbara shook her head "Dick don't talk like that"

"I'm serious Babs, promise me please" he pleaded

Barbara was taken back but nodded her head "I promise"

Only two weeks later that's just what happened, they were on patrol Batman and Robin patrolling one side of the city while Batgirl patrolled another. When they met back at the Batcave only Batman returned telling her, Alfred and Jason that Dick just needed a "breather" but a month later he had still not been heard from.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Nightwing?" The tall, tanned, green eyed red head spoke softly.

Dick turned toward her from where he sat beside her on the couch "Yeah Starfire?" He tilted his head indicating he was interested in what she was saying

"What is your backstory," she asked cautiously

Dick shook his head "I already told you guys" he sat back eyeing the rest of his new team members. Raven sat on the opposite end while Cyborg occupied the recliner across the room and Beast Boy was perfectly content on sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. All eyes were now on him "I keep my identity a secret." He finished

"Yeah but you can tell us something man" Cyborg tried to reason

"Everyone has told at least a little bit of where they came from except you," Raven added

Dick rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses. He cared for his new team members. Especially Kory, something about her felt comforting. But by nature, he still had a tight guard up around all of them. He had only known them for 6 months after all, and he didn't really want to explain to them how he used to be Robin even though as news reports had told him Batman had already brought a new Robin into the ring. Dick knew as soon as he saw the newsreel that it was Jason. Batgirl seemed better than ever, taking over his old role as Batman's "right-hand man".

"That's enough, I'm here now we are a team and that's all that matters," Dick informed them calmly

Beast boy shook his head "Awe come on Nightwing, your our leader and I think you should at least tell us something!" Beast boy or Garfield the youngest member of his Teen Titans pleaded

Dick gritted his teeth "I said that's enough!" He spoke sternly looking at everyone in the room

They looked surprised at his sudden outburst. _"Wow I just sounded exactly like Bruce"_ he mentally scolded himself "I'm going to my room, nobody follows me" he spoke standing and walking off

When he entered his soundproof room he immediately locked the door and went toward his large computer, typing in a couple codes he was brought to the Gotham security cameras. The lobby of Gotham Elite Apartments to be exact. Looking at the time he knew she would be walking home around now. Hopefully to find what he had left her. Just as he had predicted Barbara came into focus walking into the building. Gary the doorman stopped her handing her the brightly wrapped gift that Dick had dropped off earlier, in full disguise of course so nobody would recognize him.

He literally threw on the disguise, dropped off the gift and left Gotham all within 15 minutes of arriving. There was no way he was going to risk someone recognizing him. Barbara entered the elevator and Dick quickly switched cameras going to the street cam, he couldn't see into her room, but he could see the balcony and if he knew Barbara she knew how he thought.

A few minutes passed but Barbara emerged from her bedroom stepping onto her balcony, she leaned on the railing casually looking at the cars below before directing her attention right at the camera a soft smile played on her lips, she gave a small wave letting him know that she knew the gift was from him. And although she couldn't see him, he waved back. Dick saw the faintest of tears forming in her eyes.

Dick knew this was because he had finally assured her that he was alive and safe, he hated that he was the cause of her tears, hated that he could hug her, hated that he couldn't continue their birthday tradition and kiss her. But this was something he had to do, something he had to prove he just hoped Barbara understood that.

* * *

Artemis pulled the cake that had "Happy 17th Birthday Barbara" unscripted on top with red frosting out of the fridge, setting it on the counter she examined it, ensuring that it was still in perfect condition.

"That cake looks delicious babe," Wally said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek

Artemis let out a light chuckle leaning into him "Thanks, the bakery next to the college did a great job"

Wally removed his arms and moved standing next to her "Hey I'm sure if you had time to make one it'd taste as good" he took his finger and began moving it toward the cake.

He was stopped when Artemis quickly slapped it away "Not until Barbara gets here!" She scolded

Wally rolled his eyes "Awe come on!"

Artemis laughed as she made her way into their living room Wally following close behind "She should be here any minute now"

Wally nodded "How does she seem to be holding up? This is her first birthday without Dick since they were 9"

Artemis nodded "Yeah I know, I texted her this morning and she seemed okay. Then again it's kind of hard to read someone's emotions through text message"

Wally was about to respond when there was a knock at the door

"That must be Barb, I'll get it" Wally quickly ran to the door opening it to reveal Barbara "It's the birthday princess!" He exclaimed cheerfully wrapping her in a hug "Happy Birthday Barb" he pecked her cheek in a friendly manor as they pulled apart

She smiled "Thanks Wally" they entered the apartment

"Happy Birthday BG" Artemis smiled hugging her "We got you a cake "she lead her into the kitchen to show her

"Awe you didn't have to do that" Barbara smiled

Wally nodded "Yes she did we never get cake"

Artemis rolled her eyes "I'm lucky he hasn't devoured it yet!"

"How has your day been?" Wally asked nervously sticking his hands in his pockets

"Amazing!" Barbara grinned widely

Artemis scrunched up her eyebrows, sure she didn't expect Barbara to say her day sucked just because her best friend had been missing for 6 months with the possibility for him not being alive at all, but she didn't think she'd say her day had been amazing. It appeared as if she wasn't lying either

"Really?" She asked

Barbara nodded biting her lip "I came home from school and my doorman told me a package had been dropped off for me."

Artemis and Wally nodded

"It didn't have a name on it, but he said it was from a guy with red hair, brown eyes and wearing a blue ball cap. I don't know anyone by that description. Anyways I went upstairs, opened the package cautiously of course and inside was a pack of Hershey's kisses and a post-it note that _said Sorry I can't be there hope all is well... I'm okay_ "

Wally gasped "It was from Dick! You guys have that weird birthday kisses thing! Dick sent you a package, he's alive" he smiled widely hugging both girls in his arms and spinning them around rather quickly

Once he set them down they had to take a moment to recover from the dizziness

"Baywatch, I think your more excited about this then Barb" Artemis rubbed her temples

Barbara laughed "Honestly I almost cried" she admitted

Wally smiled "Awe, personally, I'm honored that he used red hair as his disguise. Means he's thinking of me"

"Or Barbara "Artemis reminded

"Or he could have a new redhead in his life." Barbara added "Point is" she sighed happily "He's alive, at least for now and that's and that was a gift enough to make my birthday amazing. I just wish I knew where he was, so I could do the same for his birthday "she paused "Although I know him, and I know for a fact he's probably been hacking into Gotham's street cameras and checking in on Bruce, Jason and I"

Artemis nodded "Your probably right, well I guess this calls for even more of a celebration" she clapped

Wally's head immediately perked up "You mean we can eat cake now!"

Artemis laughed "Yes Wally we can eat the cake"

The three sat enjoying their cake when Barbara's phone lit up

Quickly she picked it up, smiling at the screen

"What's got you smiling again?" Artemis grinned

"Is it Dick!" Wally asked excitedly

Barbara shook her head "No, a guy I've been talking to from my gymnastics team" she explained

Wally's smile dropped

Artemis glanced over at her boyfriend then quickly picked up on the awkwardness "Is he nice?" she asked

Barbara took a moment but then nodded "Yeah, he is" she said quietly sending a text back before setting her phone back down "Do you guys want to catch a movie?" she asked changing the subject knowing how weird this probably was for Wally even though Dick was just her friend.

* * *

Dick slowly shut his bedroom door, it was late now the tower was empty. He figured most of the Titans had probably either ventured out for the night or were in their own respective bedrooms winding down. He turned a corner toward the kitchen jumping back when he bumped into something or should he say someone.

"Kory hey, sorry I didn't think anyone was out here" he scratched his neck

Starfire shook her head "Oh no, it's quite alright Nightwing. I was just going to prepare myself some dinner in the kitchen"

Dick nodded "Yeah I was going to do the same." He was quiet for a moment "Hey, umm want to go get something together. Like at a restaurant or something?"

Starfire shrugged while nodding her head "I would gladly"


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 **Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Richard?" Kory asked while rubbing Dicks bare chest from where they laid in her bed together

"Hmmm?" he hummed not bothering to look at her as he ran his fingers through her red hair.

She took a breath "You do know what happened to Beast Boy today was not your fault. Right?" she looked at him

Today while on a mission Beast Boy had been reckless and injured badly. Luckily Nightwing was able to pull him out and using his medical training was able to patch him up before he bled out. Dick turned looking at her shaking his head "Garfield is young, he's inexperienced. He needs more training. Honestly, the best things for him would be to go with the Team." He spoke without thinking

Kory furrowed her eyebrows "The team?"

Dick shook his head "Forget I said anything" he slid out of her bed throwing on his T-shirt.

"Are they the group of heroes you worked with before you formed the Teen Titans?" she asked pushing herself up in the bed

Dick looked up from where he was crouched down grabbing his shoes "Yeah, something like that. They would have a lot more resources for training him, more then I can offer. There was someone on that team who was a lot like him actually" Dick smiled thinking of his Martian friend whom he hadn't seen or heard from in over a year "In fact, I could imagine she'd become like an older sister of sorts to him" he added

"This team, were they your friends?" she asked

Dick nodded moving to sit on the edge of the bed so that he could put his shoes on "Yeah they were" he paused "I was closer to some more than others but for the most part we were all friends yeah"

"Like Batgirl?" Kory crawled across the bed, moving closer to him

Dick stopped all movement Barbara…. he wondered what she was doing, who she was with, where she was. He had refrained from checking the Gotham security cameras about 10 months ago. Figuring everyone seemed to be adapting well without him. Heck last he heard Jason was making a decent Robin. He would be 14 soon, Barbara was legally an adult now and he would be 17 in a few weeks.

Finally, Dick nodded "Yeah, like Batgirl" he agreed his heart racing "But there were others, like Kid Flash before he retired we were close" he didn't want Kory to feel like something had happened between him and Barbara, being that Kory and he had been dating for almost a year now.

He often thought about Wally and Artemis too, the Palo Alto street cameras were harder to get around since there weren't many in the relatively safe college town that meant he didn't get to check on them ever. He wondered if they were still together, he was sure they were. How they were enjoying college and often when he'd see them again.

"I didn't know you knew the speedsters," Kory said sitting beside him

Dick nodded "Yeah, they are all pretty cool," he said as he slide his arm behind the tanned girl's shoulders.

* * *

Barbara sat in the kitchen of the manor where helping Alfred polish the silver.

"You're being quiet today Miss. Barbara, something troubling you?" he questioned

Barbara looked up at him and smiled "Yeah I', just thinking" she spoke softly

Alfred watched her for a moment "About master Dick I suppose?"

Barbara nodded "It's officially been over a year and a half since he left…. he's 17 now"

Alfred looked at her sadly "I know, I miss him too."

"Not that Bruce knows" she spoke in barely a whisper setting a spoon in the clean pile

"I assure you he does, he just doesn't show it. Has Master Dick given you any more of those hints that he is still well?" Alfred asked gathering the clean silverware and moving it to the drawer where he began putting it away.

"No, not in the past 10 months."  
Alfred stopped and looked at her "I'm sure he's alright

In response, Barbara sent him a smile, just as the buzzer for the toaster oven went off

"That would be master Bruce's sandwich, I'll be back as soon as I bring it to him" Alfred excused

Barbara relaxed more "Don't rush" she assured him watching him exit the kitchen, a plate in hand

Barbara continued to polish the remaining silver not paying much attention to what was happening around her

"Well hello their Barbie" an adolescent voice spoke

Barbara knew who it was instantly based on the crackling in the voice

"Hey Jason" she looked up seeing him at the top of the stairs. At 14 his voice had started getting deeper, his face was changing, and he was finally starting to get taller. Although he was still shorter than her then again so was his brother at his age. She wondered how much Dick had changed people changed a lot between the ages of 15 to 17.

Jason jumped up sliding sown the banisters

"Smells good in here, what's Alfie cooking?" he asked looking around the kitchen

"He just got done making Bruce a panini, I'm sure if you ask when he comes back he'll make you one" she explained

Jason shrugged "Eh I don't really want one."

Barbara rolled her eyes "You know if you actually ate you might grow past being 4'11'. "she knew getting Jason to eat something besides pop tarts, cookies and soda was a struggle Alfred fought with daily.

When the song changed on the radio Alfred had been playing Barbara jumped up "Dance with me." She stuck out an arm

Jason furrowed her eyebrows "What no, I'm not dancing with you to Alfred oldies crap"

Barbara laughed "Awe come on, Dick and I used to dance to this song every time it was played at one of the galas. I haven't heard it in years"

Jason gave her an _Are You Serious?_ Look.

The door to the kitchen opened, both expecting it to be Alfred but surprised when Bruce's newest ward 12-year-old Tim Drake walked in. The boy had only been living at the manor for 6 months and known about the big Bat secret for 3

In 2 quick strides, Barbara quickly grabbed Tim scooping him up, cradling him in her arms while spinning around the kitchen.

"Put me down" Tim demanded

Laughing Barbara set the boy down "Pity party over there won't dance with me." She explained to him

Tim smiled "Who would turn down the opportunity to dance with THE Barbara Gordon? Of course, I'll dance with you" Tim grinned grabbing Barbara's hands in his

As they swayed to the music Barbara began to sing lightly along "Goodnight Sweetheart, it's time to go. Goodnight sweetheart it's time to go I hate to leave you but I really must say goodnight sweetheart goodnight."

Jason rolled his eyes but still smiled "You two are idiots"7

* * *

A month had passed since Beast Boys accident, Dick was watching TV in his bedroom alone. He decided to look at the news in Gotham. Something he still did from time to time

What he wasn't expecting was for the reporter to announce that "Billionaire Bruce Wayne's 2nd ward was leaving for 'boarding school'. Something about it didn't seem right.

Quickly Dick hacked into the Gotham security camera, checking the streets and finding nothing. Then checking the camera across from Barbara's apartment, still nothing. After much persistence he finally was able to hack into the Manor security cameras, the living room to be exact. Everyone was crying. Well almost everyone Barbara sat on the couch holding Bruce's newest ward close to her chest as they both cried. Alfred stood behind the couch his hands-on Barbara's back a frown present on his face. In the corner, Bruce stood looking out the window, hands behind his back emotionless.

Something was wrong, something happened, something bad.

Standing Dick stood up, walking out of his room

He found the Teen Titans all gathered in the living room "I have an announcement to make" he spoke catching all their attention

"I um I'll be leaving," he said

Kory stood "What do you mean leaving?"

Dick took a deep breath "I mean, I'm leaving the team. Although I formed you guys it is time for me to move on"

"Seriously dude?" Cyborg asked

Dick nodded "I trust that you all are ready to run this team without me. I believe Kory would be the best fit for the new leader but you all can make that decision once I am gone" he looked around the room directing his attention to Beast Boy who was still recovering "Now, Garfield I have a proposition for you. There's a team who can help give you the skills you need that I think you would make a great addition to"

Beast boy looked at him "Me? You mean leave the Titans"

Dick nodded "I just don't want you to get hurt again"  
Thinking for a second Beast boy nodded "I think I'd like that"

Dick grinned "Great, I'll have someone come a bring you there in a few days. In the meantime, Kory please come with me. I'd like to speak to you" he waved

She followed him to his room sitting on his bed as he began packing "Are you really leaving Richard?" she questioned

Dick nodded "I need to go back to where I came from, it's time"

She watched him continue for a while "What does that mean for us?'

Dick took a breath "Well I'll still stay in contact in case you guys ever need me but…. I won't be around a lot. So…."

Kory nodded "We should break up" she smiled

Dick nodded "Yeah we should." He stuffed his clothes into his bag. "I'm sorry this is so sudden Kory, I do love you. It's just...they need me" he said feeling guilty.

"I understand" Kory assured him

Within a few hours, he'd be returning to Gotham for the first time in a while. He'd see Bruce, Alfred and meet Tim. He'd be reunited with Wally and Barbara. It was time for Gotham to meet Nightwing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter might have a slight time jump**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Nightwing hoped across the rooftops of Gotham, letting out a breath. He had stopped 3 burglaries, 10 drug busts, 8 muggings and 3 attempted assaults. Where was everyone? What had happened? He couldn't necessary just knock on the door to the manor what would he say _"Hey Bruce I'm home after 19 months, only came home because I don't buy your story that Jason is at the same boarding school I've supposedly been at"_ Which is why he stowed his belongings in an apartment he kept in Bludhaven on his way to Gotham.

Dick turned when he heard a loud clank against the building he was currently on. He turned, a grappling hook. By the looks of it, it was one belonging to a Bat member. But whoever was using it was being quite sloppy in their technique.

A boy dressed in a Robin suit which was a little big on him eventually staggered over the side.

Dick jumped into a formation

"Who-who are you" the boy panted out of breath

Dick related realizing the bot didn't pose any threat to him. He couldn't be more than 12 and obviously didn't have any formal training.

"I could ask you the same question" Dick grinned bringing a hand to his chin

The boy puffed out his chest in an attempt to appear confident "I'm Robin"

Dick couldn't help but chuckle "Yeah sure you are, and I'm Green Lantern"

Dick took to doing a handstand and began walking on his hands "What's your address kid? I'll take you home. You need to leave the super hero stuff up to the people with training"

Tim sat watching as the mysterious blue and black suited vigilant walked on his hands with ease, he thought about how he had been chasing him all night. The movements he made, the agility he had. And just like how he had used his natural detective skills to figure out Bruce, Jason and Barbara were Batman, Robin and Batgirl it hit him.

"You're the original Robin…. aren't you?"

Dick paused, bringing his feet to the ground he stood stepping toward the boy.

"No, I'm not" Dick shook his head

Tim nodded "Yeah you are, your Dick Grayson! Oh my God Barb is going to freak when she sees you!"

Dick rose an eyebrow "Barbara?"

"Yeah, and Bruce oh and Alfred. Heck, Wally is probably going to cry. Doe's this mean you're going back to The Team? I haven't got to meet them yet but Batgirl and Rob- "Tim stopped his rambling his excited tone dropping

"Robin?" Dick asked questionably picking up on the kid's sad demeanor

Tim nodded "Uh yeah"

"What happened, Tim?" Dick asked

Tim took a breath "He umm, he died…. tonight"

Dick swallowed he wasn't sure what he expected to hear about Jason's where about, but those words stung. "H-How?" he asked lowly

"Joker, idiot thought he could handle things on his own. Got caught and the stupid clown beat him to death with a crowbar. Batman and Batgirl tried to get there in time, but they were seconds too late Joker blew the building up."

"And why are you out here?" Dick asked

Tim took a step forward "Because I felt like I had to do something. I wasn't there when they were trying to save him. The manor is so depressing right now I couldn't stand it any longer."

Dick felt the guilt rush over him, what if he himself had been there? Maybe they would have gotten there in time.

"Tim, don't be silly you don't even have the training to be out here right now. If you had been there you could have been killed right along with Jason" Dick stepped forward resting a hand on the boys back

Tim turned looking at the former Robin "How do you know my name anyway?" he shrugged Dick's hand away

"My detective training," Dick said simply

A half smile formed on Tim's face "Why don't we get you home? Heck I'll even sneak you in through the Batcave, so nobody even knows you were out here tonight"

Tim nodded "Yeah, I'd like that"

* * *

Dick lead Tim through the now overgrown weeds a few feet away from the main entrance to the Batcave "Can you tell me more about this entrance Ughhh" Tim said not sure what to call him

"Nightwing" Dick informed him

Tim nodded "Nightwing, cool"

Dick smiled "You think you're the first one to sneak out and go on patrol to relieve stress? Batgirl and I used to do it all the time. We managed to dig out this entrance, so we could get around Batman's alarm" he explained finally breaking through to the opening

Dick waved for Tim to crawl in first.

When he reached through the opening and crawled out he found himself in the far back of the cave in one of the rarely visited corners

"TIM!" someone explained

Tim turned to look at Barbara who had spotted him from where she had been standing across the cave, still in her Batgirl suit

Sprinting across the cave floor she engulfed him in a hug

"Don't scare me like that again. What were you thinking? You're lucky Bruce is preoccupied or else he'd have your head right now" she said holding him against her chest

She jumped though when she sensed someone else coming through the secret tunnel

Quickly Barbara pushed Tim behind her and got into a fighting stance

"And you lead someone into the Cave!" Barbara spoke sternly, she lunged at the blue clad 'Stranger'

He quickly blocked her hits, never swinging at her.

"Barb he's not a stranger" Tim tried to reason

"No name's" Barbara yelled as she continued to fight the man

Dick took this opportunity to kick Barbara's feet out from under her, knocking her down. He jumped on top of her pinning her to the ground

"Well Babs personally, I kinda like your name," he said

Barbara stopping fighting, slowly she reached up pulling his mask off "Dick?" she whispered

"Hey there" Dick grinned sending her a teasing wink

A large smile formed on Barbara's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down so that he was now on top her and holding him close. Dick's arms snaked around her waist hugging her back just as tightly

Tim watched feeling slightly uncomfortable "I'm just gonna ugh, go upstairs" he spoke

"No Timmy it's okay" Barbara smiled pushing Dick off of her he quickly stood reaching out a hand to help her up

"Let me look at you" Barbara rested her hands-on Dicks shoulders and looked him over

"You got a new suit" she took notice of the hideous blue suit which featured a winged color.

Dick nodded "Yeah, I go by Nightwing now. You like it?" He questioned

Barbara took a second to answer "The name is cool" she complimented

Dick smiled "I'm taller then you now" he pointed

They both looked at each other for a while "Why are you back?" She questioned

Dick bit his lip "I saw the newsreel about Jason going to 'Boarding School' I smelt the lie as soon as it came on. I wanted to know what was going on" he explained

Barbara sucked in her bottom lip holding back tears "Jason is— "

Dick quickly cut her off not wanting her to finish the sentence "I know, Tim told me"

Barbara fell into his arms tears beginning to fall once again "Oh Dick he was just a kid"

Dick buried his head in her hair allowing her to cry into his chest

Dick looked at Tim from over Barbara's shoulder

"I'm going to go" Tim mouthed waving his thumb upstairs

Dick nodded then buried his head back into her hair

"I'm so sorry Babs, I should have been here" Dick whispered "If I had known maybe I could have stopped it. I just I needed to do this. But I promise I will- "Dick rambled before Barbara spoke

"Dick just hold me" she whispered

Dick nodded tightening his grip on her and stroking her hair

* * *

The next two days went by rather quietly. Mainly hanging around at the Manor. Bruce didn't give Dick more than a "Good to see you" greeting upon seeing him. But Dick didn't expect much more from him anyways

"Oh my God Alfred this is delicious "Dick spoke his mouth full of French toast

Alfred shook his head "Master Dick, do chew with your mouth closed. I know for a fact you were raised with table Manners" Alfred said sternly as he placed another helping of French toast and bacon on Dicks plate

Dick immediately began to dig in again

"Has he always eaten like that?" Tim questioned in surprise having seen Dick do almost nothing but eat in the past 2 days

Barbara shook her head "He used to eat like a normal person"

Dick looked up at the two who were seated at the table with him "I have done nothing but eat processed and easy to make meals on

"Mater Dick, I thought you how to cook." Alfred rose an eyebrow

Dick nodded wiping syrup from his lips "Yeah and in the beginning, I did cook. It wasn't as good as your cooking but still edible. Anyways, the Titans started expecting me to cook all the time and they didn't even want to fight crime. It was like we were just 5 teenagers living alone in a penthouse" he said as he continued to eat

"Isn't that exactly what it was?" Tim asked

Dick shook his head "Well yeah, but no. They are crime fighting team, but I was their leader, so it was my duty to train them how to do it"

"Train?" Bruce's voice came as he walked into the dining room

Dick hadn't spoken much at all about the Titans, just that they were a crime fighting team that he was with. He hadn't told them any of their names or anything about them.

Barbara nodded "Yeah, the Teen Titans was it?" she asked

Dick nodded

Bruce sat at the far end of the table a distance away from the three teens "I read into that, seems like you had them pretty well put together"

Dick nodded "Thanks" he spoke awkwardly

"Are you joining The Team again or are you done with that now too?" Bruce asked

Barbara and Tim looked toward Dick anticipating his answer "I'm not against it" he shrugged

Bruce nodded "Good, in that case, I'd like to meet with you and Aqualad tomorrow. There are some things I'd like to discuss"

Before Dick could respond the doorbell rang

"Now who could that be?" Alfred spoke to no one particular. He set the trey down his trey

"A surprise for Dick. I'll go get it" Barbara spoke cheekily

"Me?" Dick pointed to himself watching Barbara walk around the table

She stopped looping her arms around his neck and leaning down to his ear lobe "Uh huh, why don't you come with me to find out?"

Dick grinned and quickly stood up following her out of the room.

"Should someone go with them to make sure his surprise is something appropriate? Or are they really just friends?" Tim asked the room

"Yes," Bruce said simply before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you think he's really here? Wait Barbara didn't say weather or not he was alive. Do you think he's alive? Arty I can't handle it if what Barbara meant by 'Dick came home' is that his corpse his here."

Artemis let out a sigh "Calm down Baywatch, I'm sure he's fine"

Wally nodded "Your probably right" he let out a breath

Artemis smiled lacing her hand in his taking her thumb she rubbed soothing circles on the outside of his hand.

The door opened to reveal Barbara "Hey guys" she grinned opening the door wider for them to step into the foyer

"Okay Dick you can open your eyes" Barbara smiled

Dick was standing at the end of the staircase and quickly blinked his eyes open

"Wally?!" Dick said a wide smile spreading across his face

"Dick!?" Wally grinned lunging forward and practically falling into Dick's arms

Both boys hugging each other tightly

"Look at you man, we're the same height now. You're probably going to pass me in height" Wally grinned looking him over.

Dick nodded "Tell me about it, I didn't realize it till I got back here"

Wally chuckled "What did they feed you their man? You aren't that scrawny little boy that I knew before"  
"Thanks, man, you look great too" Dick complimented

Wally shook his head "Please if it wasn't for my super metabolism I'd have a gut bigger then the penguins."

Dick laughed

"I want a divorce" Artemis spoke up

Dick rose an eyebrow "You got married without me?"

Wally quickly shook his head "No man I couldn't get married without you dude. She's joking"

Dick looked at Artemis and smiled "Hey Arty" he stepped forward kissing her cheek and wrapping her in a hug

It's good to see you in one-piece birdbrain" she smiled

Dick nodded "You too"

"You going back to the Team?" Wally asked

Dick shrugged "Yeah I guess, Bruce said something about meeting with Aqualad. I'm just hoping he isn't going to be reverting back to his old ways. "

"He want's you to be co-leader" Barbara spoke up

The three others turned to look at her

"Aqualad would still be the main leader but you would be just under him…Bruce asked me this morning if I thought it'd be a good idea" she explained

"And you said?" Wally asked

"Of course, I said yes" she crossed her arms and gave Dick a half smile while he shot her one back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay, I got a chapter up this week! I hope you enjoy, please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Dick examined himself in the mirror as he straightened his Gotham Academy tie.

"Are you nervous?" he heard a voice say

Dick turned to look at Tim standing in the doorway

Dick shrugged "Not really I went to Gotham Academy from the time I was 9 till I was 15. Should I be nervous?" he asked

Tim shook his head and walked further into the room "I figured it might just be a little intimidating going into your senior year during the second semester of the school year"

"I kept up with my studies besides Nightwing does not get intimidated" Dick joked

"I that so?" a female voice said

They both turned to see that Barbara had arrived

"Yes, it is Babs, I am not afraid of anything" Dick grinned

Barbara brought a hand to her chin "I don't know, you seem pretty intimidated by Rocket whenever we are with the team"

Dick let out a laugh "She doesn't intimidate me"

"So, did Starfire intimidate you?" Tim asked

Barbara nodded "Yeah Dickie, a girl that beautiful would intimidate anyone"

Dick simply smiled "What can I say I like strong, independent women who know how to kick butt" he looked at Barbara as he said these words sending her a wink

Unintentionally Barbara bit her lip, quickly catching herself and hoping Dick hadn't noticed "Come on, if we don't leave now we're going to be late for the first day of the new semester."

Walking down the driveway to the manor Dick quickly went to the driver's side of Barbara's car, offering to drive to school.

The three got in the car with Tim in the backseat.

Quickly Dick took the Aux cord connecting his phone before starting to back up

"Oh great, who says you can pick what music we play in _my_ car" Barbara asked teasingly crossing her arms

Dick leaned on the armrest "Cause Babsie, the driver picks the music shotgun shuts their cakehole" he clicked his tongue, hitting play and earning a punch to the arm from Barbara

Tim laughed at their banter "Why is it such a problem that Dick chooses the music?" he questioned leaning forward so that he could be closer to the commotion

"Because Dick is obsessed with 80's music" Barbara rolled her eyes "He always has"

Tim smiled "That explains why Beast Boy said Huey Lewis is his favorite singer"

Dick shrugged and smiled turning up the music "All I wanna do is make love to you, one night of love is all we knew!" he sang passionately along with the song trying to annoy his two passengers.

Barbara held back a laugh as she watched him, Tim looked at his brother oddly he'd only truly known his older brother 6 weeks ago and was just starting to figure him out.

So far, he had noticed that there were two dramatically different sides to Dick Grayson. When he was Nightwing, the new co-leader of the Team he was dominating, informative and serious. When he was Dick Grayson he was cheerful and fun.

"This song is messed up! She had a one-night stand with the man, had his baby and then when he finds out about it years later she asks him not to do anything about it because she is happy with another man." Tim spoke up

Dick let out a laugh "See? 80's music can be happy, dark, brooding, fun…. sexy" he waggled his eyebrows while looking at Tim in the review mirror

Barbara laughed giving him a light shove "Eyes on the road doofus"

They pulled into the school, Barbara told him where her assigned parking spot was, and Dick quickly pulled into it.

Tim slung his backpack over his shoulder and looked at the two older teens "Well this is where I bid you two a goodbye since I am on the opposite side of the school" he smiled

"See ya Timbers" Barbara waved once he walked off she turned to Dick "Alright short pants let's go get your schedule from the office"

They both walked together toward the school office "Anything new I should know before I reenter the snake pit?" he questioned

Barbara shook her head "Same place new year is all, place is still full of stuck up rich snobs"

Dick laughed

After going to the office and getting his schedule they made their way to the hallway.

When they walked in the room seemed to fall almost completely silent

Dick leaned forward to Barbara's ear "Is it just me or are people staring?" he whispered

Barbara looked at him "Oh they're staring"

Dick nodded "I wonder why?" he asked following Barbara to her locker

"Gee I wonder," she said a hint of sarcasm in her voice

Dick furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

Barbara laughed "Well look at you Dick, you don't exactly look the same as you did when you left. You've-grown" she said after eying him up and down

Dick laughed then stopped "Wait are you saying they think I'm attractive?"

Barbara rolled her eyes "And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius"

Dick smiled "I thought they were staring at you because you've _grown_ a lot too"

His comment took Barbara by a mild shock. Sure, they flirted a little before he had left but this time it was different for some reason.

Dick slung his arm over Barbara's shoulders, something he used to always do anyway, and they made their way to their first class which happened to be together

* * *

"Come on Baywatch, I don't wanna be late on the first day of class" Artemis said as she beat on the bathroom of their small rental house.

"It takes a while to perfect the Willman's style, you should know that babe" Wally's voice came through the other side of the door.

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked down at Brucely who was lying at her feet "Men, can't live with them….probably could live without them" she groaned she slouched down taking the dogs face in her hands "Except you Brucely, you're the perfect man" she cooed scratching the dogs head earning her a lick on the cheek.

"I heard that!" Wally yelled

Artemis smiled and stood back up "Then get a move on when we decided we should carpool this semester to save money I didn't think it would mean I'd be late to class. Are you forgetting I can't get there in a millisecond like you can?"

Wally stepped out of the bathroom, admittedly looking fresh "You can always ride on my back" he winked before pressing a kiss to her lips

Artemis smiled but rolled her eyes "I'd prefer to start my morning in a car thank you very much"

Wally let out a chuckle "Fine, suit yourself" he moved to the kitchen "Are we still going to my parents for lunch today?" he asked picking up the coffee that Artemis had made for him

"Yes" she nodded

Wally quickly swallowed the sip of coffee he had taken "Awesome, thanks for the coffee by the way" he smiled "Alright, let's get a move on"

* * *

Barbara felt her phone vibrate from inside her pocket. Discreetly she pulled it out of her pocket.

( **Dick Bold** ; _Barbara Italics_ )

 **I need your help after school.**

She looked over at Dick who was looking straight ahead as if nothing happened

 _For? And don't text during class, you're going to get me in trouble on your first day :p_

 **A mission with the team... I need to hack a file. And don't worry I know you can be sneaky ;)**

Barbara rolled her eyes as she read the text _"Sounds great, do I need my suit?"_

 **Nope, this can be done in civis so we will just leave in your car after school**

* * *

"Hello, Artemis, how have you been?" Mrs. West asked taking a seat in the rocking chair of the living room

Artemis sent her a smile "Good, how are you?"

"Wonderful sweetie, did you guys enjoy your first day of spring classes?" She asked tilting her head to the side

Wally sat on the opposite end of the couch stuffing his face with food. "''Tis okay, school is school" he muffled his mouth of food

Mr. West rolled his eyes from his recliner "I swear son you act like you never eat"

"Oh, we do, I buy food he just eats it all" Artemis spoke up then realized the tone of her voice might have come across wrong

"I mean he's a speedster, so he gets hungry but yeah I agree he eats a lot. I promise I cook for him though I mean- "she rambled

Mrs. West cut in "Artemis sweetie really? You don't have to worry about offending us. We know our son annoyingly eats everything in sight, it used to drive us nuts too" she smiled at her son's girlfriend

Mr. West nodded "Yeah honey, you've managed to stay with my boy for what...almost 5 years now? You have nobody to impress, you're family" he grinned

Artemis smiled back

* * *

Barbara and Dick, we're currently parked in front of a house in a small subdivision in Bludhaven

"Remind me again what this mission for the team is?" Barbara asked confused looking out the passenger side window

"A crime boss lives here, if I can get the file I'll know all his plans" he explained as he typed away on his laptop

Barbara looked at him "The Team is doing a Crime case?"

Dick grinned and turned toward her "Okay so maybe this is more of my case, but come on we haven't done a case together since I got back"

Barbara smiled "True, so tell me about- "she began to speak until her eyes caught a pair of flashing lights in the side view mirror

"Dick a cop just pulled up" she grabbed his shoulder

Dick shook his head "This file only needs 3 more minutes and it will be downloaded "

Barbara watched and could see the cop starting to get out of his car

"I don't think he cares" she warned

Dick looked in his side view mirror and saw the man walking toward the car. Quickly Dick set his laptop in the back seat and without thinking grabbed Barbara pulling her into his lap she gave him a confused look before he pressed his lips to hers. His hand on the back of her head while hers clenched onto his shirt. He continued kissing her till there was a tap on the car window. Which was only a second later. Dick pulled away from Barbara with a grin on his face before rolling down the window. Barbara quickly jumped off his lap and got back into the passenger seat

"Is there a problem officer?" He asked innocently

"You cannot park on the side of the street" he spoke sternly

Dick flashed an innocent smile "I'm sorry sir I was just- "

"Sneaking in a make-out session with your girlfriend before you dropped her off or home?" The cop cut in raising an eyebrow

Dick nodded while raising his hands up "Yeah, you caught me"

The police officer shook his head "I'm going to let you two off on a warning since I was young once too. Just don't let me catch you again." He pointed

Both Dick and Barbara nodded

"Yes officer, thank you" Dick nodded innocently

"Have a nice day" the officer finished patting the car door

"You to sir," Dick said. Once he was a few feet away from the car Dick rolled up the window and turned checking the back seat "Yes the file is loaded" he closed his laptop then turned to Barbara "Up top!" He smiled holding a hand up for a high five only to be met with Barbara's glaring face

"You're mad," Dick said slowly putting his hand down

Barbara nodded "Yeah Dick, what if we had been in Gotham when you pulled a stunt like that? It would have been a cop that knew my dad. Could you imagine how that would go down?"

Dick nodded "But we aren't in Gotham"

Barbara tried to continue staring him down, but he just kept that stupid goofy grin up "Just shut up and drive to your apartment so you can explain to me what this mission is in your city" she let out a groan

Dick chuckled putting her car in drive


	14. Chapter 14

**Kinda a long chapter, please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Dick crouched down picking the lock of the Gordon apartment. He knew Jim Gordon had an early shift today and Barbara wasn't answering her phone. He had been trying to get ahold of her for the past 10 minutes.

"Bingo" he whispered to himself after prying the door open with ease

The apartment was silent as Dick quietly crept through it. He tiptoed to Barbara's room slowly opening the door to find her asleep in her bed, red hair sprawled out all over the place, black tank top on, mouth partially open. Her phone was lying abandoned on the nightstand. Dick smiled but still rolled his eyes as he made his way to her bed. Climbing up in her bed he sat on his knees and gently shook her shoulders

"Babs wake up" he whispered

Nothing

"Babs come on wake u- "he was on his back

Barbara woke up and on instinct flipped him over pinning him to her bed.

"Dick?" She said slightly groggily as she began waking up and realized who was in her room

Dick laughed "Good Morning to you too Barbara," he said as he reached up and whipped a small bit of drool from the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still hovering over him with her hands pinning his over his head

Dick smiled "What? A guy can't come visit his best friend" his eyes traveled down her body then back up at her "Nice panties" he winked

Barbara looked down seeing her lacy pink boy short underwear she quickly jumped off him and grabbed a pair of spandex shorts from the floor, slipping them on.

Dick laughed as he got off her bed "Relax Babs, it's not like they're something I haven't seen a girl in before "

"Not something I needed to hear," Barbara said looking over her shoulder at him "But since you brought that up, why aren't you hanging out with one of you 'special girls' this morning" She cocked an eyebrow

Dick shrugged "Well Zee and Rocket work on the weekend," he grinned

Barbara shook her head "Yet another thing I didn't need to know"

Dick laughed and jumped onto her bed sitting next to her "Besides, I don't really like any of the girls at school... except there was that one night with Bette-but you don't need to hear that."

Barbara shook her head in amusement lying back in her bed

"Anyways I honestly enjoy being with you" Dick grinned, he rolled and positioned himself so that he was over her stomach. With a devilish grin Dick bent down and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Barbara laughed in surprise then looked at him and smiled "Yeah I guess starting the day with you does give me a little more pep"

Dick nodded resting his head on her stomach. Barbara began running her hands through his hair

"We have that party Wally and Artemis invited us to tonight?" Barbara asked

She felt Dick nod his head against her shirt

They sat there a little bit longer in silence before Barbara stopped messaging his scalp "Are you okay?" She asked

Dick looked up at her "Yeah. Why would you ask that? And keep rubbing my head that feels good" he said settling his head back on her stomach again

Barbara rolled her eyes but continued "Because I've known you since I was 9, and I know when something is bothering you"

Dick nodded "Yeah, I love how even though I was gone for over a year our friendship picked right back up where it left off"

"Dick" Barbara said sternly

He let out a sigh "Fine...I'm sorry about that whole random kiss thing last month when I was downloading that file. It was disrespectful for me to take you by surprise like that"

Barbara shook her head and changed the hand motion as she began combing her fingers through his dark locks. "That's water under the bridge, we do what we have to not risk a mission. Now I know that's not what's bothering you "

Dick was quiet

Barbara moved her hands to his cheeks then pulled his head up to look at her

"What's cooking in that hot head of yours?"

Dick let out a sigh and pushed himself up moving to sit beside Barbara

"Bruce's birthday is coming up," he said

Barbara nodded "Yes I know"

Dick took a breath "And I've been thinking about what to get him" he continued "I mean what do you get a guy who has everything?"

Barbara laughed lightly "I was thinking about just getting a card

Dick smiled "I'm" he paused "I'm going to be 18 soon and I think I'm going to ask Bruce to sign the papers," he said quietly

This caught Barbara's attention quickly she jumped up sitting on her knees and looked down at him "Wait you mean THE papers?"

Dick nodded

"You're going to ask Bruce to officially adopt you?" She rose an eyebrow

Dick nodded and sat up a little straighter so that he was sitting in front of Barbara "Yeah, I mean I know we haven't always gotten along but things have been better since I got back from the Titans and he has never once asked to take the place of my father. I know he never would, Bruce was there for me when I needed someone the most. I've been his ward for almost 10 years. I wouldn't be asking for anything, I don't want to be his heir or anything unless that's something he wants. I just think after everything he's done for me it's only appropriate ya know?" Dick looked up meeting Barbara's eyes "You don't think it's cheesy, do you? You're the only person I've talked to about this"

Barbara smiled "Since when do you care about cheesy?"

Dick chuckled lightly

"But no, I think it's amazing that you want to do that! If this is something you definitely want to do I think Bruce will absolutely love it" she said as she pulled Dick into a hug

* * *

"So, Dick and Barb are still a go for the party tonight?" Artemis asked while she lay in bed, Wally's arms wrapped around her waist the morning sun shining through the blinds

Wally nodded against her shoulder "Yeah"

"And they understand this is a college party, right? So, there's going to be some wild partying going on" she clarified resting her hands on his forearms

Wally let out a snicker "Babe, Dick lived on his own for a year. And they have both been fighting crime in Gotham since before they finished puberty. I think they can handle a party"

Artemis smiled and rolled so she was facing him "I guess you're right, but you did tell them they can't bring Tim, right?"

Wally smiled rolling his eyes "No I didn't, I kinda figured that was implied but if it'll make you feel better sure I'll give em the heads up"

Artemis leaned forward pecking his lips "So Baywatch it's Saturday morning and we have about 9 hours till the party. What are we going to do to pass time?"

A grin grew on Wally's face "I can think of a few things" he began leaning forward only for Artemis to quickly slip out of his grip "Just kidding, I'm meeting Barbara to go shopping for bathing suits for the party"

Wally sat up letting out a groan "are you serious what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

Artemis shrugged "Go visit the cave, I think Barbara said Nightwing had some business there today.

* * *

Wally laid back on the couch of the cave, in the distance he could hear the muffled voice of Nightwing barking orders at the younger team members from the training room. He smiled to himself, crazy to think he was one of the founding members of the team when he was 13 and now he's leading kids younger then he was when he started this team

A few moments later Nightwing emerged from the hallway and entered the living room sitting in the opposite end of the couch.

Wally pushed himself up into a sitting position "You don't need to babysit the little one's boss?" He grinned

Dick chuckled "Nah they should be preoccupied for the time being. They're a good group, much more obedient then we were "he joked

Wally laughed "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Dick shrugged "Too soon to tell "

"What about Robin? He seems pretty fond of that Wondergirl" Wally waggled his eyebrows

Dick scrunched up his nose "You think? I haven't noticed" he joked "Maybe I should be the one to give him the talk. Lord knows how awkward it was when Batman gave it to me"

Wally laughed smiling "You're doing good though man, with this team"

"I'm only co-leader" Dick reminded him

Wally nodded "Yeah, but your only 17 I was lying here while you were in there talking to the team thinking how much has happened and how much you've grown in only 4 years"

Dick shot him a smirk "You getting soft on me?"

Wally quickly shook his head "Don't ruin it".

* * *

"So, are you ready to go to a real college party tonight?" Artemis asked as she and Barbara skimmed through the rack of bathing suits

Barbara shrugged "Yeah I guess, it'll be fun to actually do something normal for once considering we never get to" she snorted

Artemis grinned "And Dick Grayson in a bathing suit is just a plus right"

Barbara rolled her eyes "That is the least of my thoughts" she held up a pink bikini only for Artemis to shake her head in disapproval "Besides won't some of the girls at the party be like 5 years older than him? Little inappropriate if you ask me" she shook her head

Artemis shrugged "Dick could easily pass for 18 or 19" she held up a yellow swimsuit earning an approving nod from Barbara

Barbra held up a blue bathing suit

"That should look good on you" Artemis nodded

Barbara smiled "I'm surprised we found Bathing suits in February. Why are they having a pool party in February anyway?"

Artemis smiled "I thought the same thing at first, but I guess this frat house has an indoor pool" she explained

Barbara nodded as they made their way to the fitting rooms

* * *

Barbara was preparing to get dressed in her bathing suit with her Kimono coverup hanging up close by when her phone rang

Barbara hurried over to her bed seeing a FaceTime from Dick

Quickly she answered it to see his icy blue eyes

"Couldn't wait another 20 minutes to see me?" She teased

Doc laughed "I wish that was the case, something came up. Joker broke out of Arkham."

Barbara's smile dropped

Dick sighed "Batman says that he and Robin can manage on their own but..." his eyes shifted away from the screen

Quickly Barbara nodded "It's cool I don't want them dealing with him alone. Especially after last time"

Dick nodded "I'll meet you on your roof in an hour" he flashed her a forced smile

Barbara nodded "See you then birdbrain" she ended the call. Quickly putting her bathing suit away in favor of her Bat-suit

* * *

Batgirl climbed through her bedroom window at 4 am exhausted and warm

Once inside she sprinted across the room locking the door before waving in another vigilant. Nightwing crawled through her bedroom window, his face missing its usual brightness. As soon as Barbara slipped off her cowl she noticed this.

Barbara shook her head "Dick you okay?" She questioned

Dick let out a sigh "We failed tonight"

Barbara shook her head stepping forward. She placed her hands on the side of his face waiting for his nodding approval before tucking her fingers under his mask and pulling it off. His eyes met hers, Barbara placed her fingers under his chin, so he wouldn't break the eye contact. "Dick, it was not a failure"

Dick shook his head "We didn't catch Joker and Robin got captured by Harley"

Barbara bit her lip, nodding her head "I know but we got Tim back before anything happened to him. I'd say that was definitely a win, we know how far Joker will go"

Dick nodded "Your right, I guess from a positive perspective we didn't completely fail. Robin came out completely unscathed, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to that kid... not after- "he stopped talking when Barbara removed her fingers from his chin.

"Jason wasn't your fault either, I'm tired of hearing you say _if you had been here_ ," she said taking the words from his mouth

Dick nodded "Your right"

Barbara sent him a half smile "I'm going to go change" she pointed toward her a-joined bathroom. Dick nodded watching her walk into her bathroom

While she was in there he flopped back on her neatly made bed

She returned a moment later Dick turning his head when the door open, dressed in a long grey worn T-shirt and purple pajama pants.

She flopped down next to him on the bed

"Cute outfit" Dick joked

Barbara smiled "Thanks"

They lied there in comfortable silence "Sorry you didn't get to go to the party I know you were looking forward to it" Dick spoke apologetically

Barbara shook her head "Hey duty calls, I know you were looking forward to it too" she turned her head to look at him as he did the same

"Yeah but you even got a new swimsuit for the occasion "he pointed

Barbara smiled "I guess that means you'll just have to invite me to the Manor to wear it" she reached over booping his nose

Dick flashed her a grin "What color is it?" He asked in a friendly manner

Barbara quirked an eyebrow "Dark Blue top with black bottoms"

Dick smirked "Oh taking fashion advice from me I see" he winked

Barbara rolled her eyes "Please if I remember right I'm the one who had to redesign your awful suit after you returned from the Titans"

Dick let out a hearty chuckle "Okay I'll give you that one, but what do you expect from a 16-year-old boy making his own fashion choices?"

Barbara laughed "You didn't give Kory an input?" She rose an eyebrow

Dick shrugged "Tameranians don't exactly put a lot of attention toward clothes" he waggled his eyebrows

"Again, something I didn't need to know "Barbara ran a hand through her hair

Dick watched as the hair fell through her fingertips

He licked his lips before sitting up "I should probably get going"

Barbara nodded pushing herself up too "Yeah your right, my dad will probably be home soon. Not sure how he'd react to seeing Nightwing lying in my bed"

Dick nodded, now standing "And I'd rather not see what his reaction would be" he slipped on his mask

"Goodnight " he saluted sitting on her window sill

Barbara smiled standing in front of him "Stay safe Boy Wonder"

Dick cackled "Never" he grinned before pushing himself back free falling into the city below.

* * *

The next day found Nightwing and Batgirl at the cave along with the rest of the team. Barbara stood in line in front of Aqualad and Nightwing who were giving instructions on an upcoming co-op mission in Australia, against Victor Zsasz, she hadn't gotten the chance to deal with him yet but had heard stories. Aqualad assigned her to Alpha which he was leading. But she couldn't help but notice how Nightwing watched her. She tried to ignore it though. Nightwing and Aqualad decided to leave the younger members Wondergirl, Robin and Beast boy at the cave for this mission and have them observe via camera.

"Alright let's change into our suits and head out" Aqualad ordered

Batgirl smiled heading toward the locker rooms to change out of her tank top and pants, only to be stopped by someone grabbing her wrist

She turned to see Nightwing "What? Barbara a rose an eyebrow

"You're not going today" he shook his head

Barbara wished he could see the glare she was giving him right now "What do you mean? Let go of me Nightwing" she attempted to pull away, but he tightened his grip

"Your injured, I can tell by your posture" he explained

Barbara didn't answer

Dick let out a heavy breath "It was when Joker released his hyenas on you wasn't it?"

Barbara shook her head "I'm fine" the room had now cleared out leaving them alone. She attempted to pull away again. This time Dick twirled her around holding her from behind, her back pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped tightly across her chest. She felt Nightwings gloved hand slid through the large hole sleeve of her tank top slipped past her sports bra to her bare rib cage where he pressed gently. Barbara let out an unintentional hiss

"Why didn't you tell me you fractured your ribs last night?" He whispered harshly in her ear before releasing her

She spun around to look at him "You were upset as it was with us not catching Joker, I didn't want to worry you over nothing" she shook her head

Nightwing nodded "Well you are in no condition to go out today. You will stay here with the others. Since you'll be here can you also make sure they pay attention to the live feed"

Barbara shook her head "What so now I'm babysitting?"

Dick shrugged "Well look at it from a positive perspective, you'll be getting practice in" he pointed

"For what? When you leave your kids with Aunt Babs so you and your future little wifey can go on a weekend getaway?" She crossed her arms

Dick smirked "That's the spirit! I mean come on my kids will probably be super cute"

Barbara shook her head "I pity the poor woman who marries you" she teased

Dick let out a cackle and stepped back "You know for a fact she will be a lucky woman. Now go to Med Bay I'll have Robin in there in 5 minutes to patch up your ribs." He instructed before following the rest of the team

Barbara let out a frustrated groan before obeying his orders and walking to the Med Bay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Barbara shifted in her bed, she knew part of the healing process for bruised ribs was plenty of rest, plus it was late. The team had returned from their mission 2 hours ago, it was now 1am and everyone had either returned home or was asleep in their rooms. She had removed her bandages once she had laid down, it was more comfortable that way. Only thing she wished she had was more pillows but being that the team was constantly growing pillows were something they didn't have many extra of on hand. So, she made due with the 2 that she had.

As if on cue there was a small knock on her door "BG it's me, can I come in?" A familiar deep voice questioned

Barbara smiled "Yeah your good"

The door swung open to reveal her best friend except his face was covered by a stack of pillows and other things. He kicked the door closed with his foot and continued into her room.

Barbara reached over and turned on a lamp giving her cave bedroom a dim glow. Dick flopped the pillows down at the foot of her bed.

"Figured you'd be up, couldn't imagine you were too comfortable with just two pillows," he said taking one and moving to her bedside. He waved for her to sit up. She obeyed and he propped it up behind her.

"Yeah, that and it doesn't help that I have a lot of pent up energy. How are Batman and Robin managing without me in Gotham?" She rose an eyebrow

Dick smiled "Last I heard patrol was going well. Now how are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed

"A lot better now that you brought me more pillows. How did you manage to gather so many together?"

"Being the best friend of leader has its perks" he winked grabbing a body pillow and showing it to her. Barbara excitedly reached for the large pillow. Wincing in pain as she did so, Dick eyed her up and down "Can I see it?" He asked lowly

Barbara looked down at herself, she hadn't changed out of her cloths yet honestly it hurt too much to lift her arms like that, so she still had on her sports bra and tank top from earlier. She nodded her head "Help me get this off?"

Dick scooted further onto her bed sitting in front of her. He lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside

Immediately he looked her over "Babs" he let out in a breath when he saw her bruised rib cage. Along with her bruised ribs, her abdomen was also decorated with scratch marks as well as a one on her chest.

"Dick you know it could have been worse, all the thing did was scratch me. If it had bitten me I could have broken a rib or been more extreme" she defended

Dick nodded finally looking away from her wounds and meeting her eyes "I know, but it still doesn't mean I have to like it." He moved a little closer, so he was sitting right beside her "I never like it when you get hurt" he whispered

Barbara bit her lip "I can handle myself"

Dick let out a rarely heard cackle "And don't I know it"

He reached over tucking hair behind her ear "You sore?" He rose an eyebrow "Want me to give you a back message or something?" He waggled his eyebrows

Barbara smiled at him "As much as I'd love to find out if the rumors about Dick Grayson's back message abilities true I'd rather not risk getting sorer then I already am"

"Oh, so you do talk to people about me" Dick teased, crawling back to the foot of her bed "Well lucky for you I have also brought, some pain killers" he shook the bottle of pills "A cold towel that has been chilling in the freezer for a couple hours and a heating pad. Take your pick, Ms. Gordon"

Barbara took a sip of her water swallowing the pain pills and laid back on her propped-up pillows "Some coolness sounds nice"

Dick jumped up and lied on his side beside her "Here you are ma'am" he spread the frozen towel out across her rib cage

Barbara let out a soothing sigh "Dick your amazing"

Doc chuckled "Yeah, well don't let anyone else on the team know about this. Don't want them to think I'm playing favorites"

Barbara laughed lightly turning her head took at him "Are you saying I'm your favorite?" She teased

Dick smirked, reaching over he began running his hand through her hair "Your one of my top 3" he joked

Barbara shoved his chest lightly "Don't make me laugh, it hurts"

Dick shook his head "Sorry I forgot how that feels" he relaxed resting his head on one of the pillows he brought in. He and Barbara lay there together in silence for a while Dick continued running her long red hair through his fingers while Barbara played with his free hand drawing random shapes in his palm with her fingertips.

"Babs" Dick finally spoke shifting up in the bed

"Yeah?" Barbara spoke they had a moment of looking into each other's eyes Dick bit his lip "Do you ugh want me to get you anything before I go back to my room?"

Barbara didn't know why but she felt a small sense of disappointment. What was she expecting? She shook her head "No I'm good. But thanks for taking care of me"

He nodded "I will always take care of you" whispered softly he looked down at her, a few strands of hair falling in his face. She fought the urge to push the hair back

"If you need anything you know where my room is," He said sliding out of her bed

"Good night Barbara" he turned off the lamp for her

Barbara snuggled into her blankets "Goodnight Dick" she said peeking out from under the covers and watched as he left her room.

* * *

A week later Dick found himself frantically searching the crowded ballroom of the Manor while still trying to maintain a friendly sophisticated demeanor. He passed Tim who was standing with Bruce. He couldn't help but grin, obvious to him that Tim was slightly uncomfortable in the suit while he followed Bruce around and allowed him to introduce him to everyone.

He was glad those days were over, he used to hate having to follow Bruce around and nod his head as socialites talked to him. It wasn't all bad though, that's how he met Barbara. At his first Gala when he was only 9 years old. Which brought him to his search. He spotted the back of the familiar red head and approached her quickly linking arms with her and continuing to walk

"Dick?" She questioned

"Walk with me" he whispered

She obeyed "What's the deal?" She questioned

Dick took a deep breath "Audrey Holiday is the problem."

Barbara grinned "The girl who has been obsessed with you since we were 14. The one who was so disappointed when she found out you had already had your first kiss when she offered to be your first?"

Dick nodded "That's the one," he said with gritted teeth

"So where do I play a role in this?" She questioned

Dick looked at her and shrugged "Maybe she'll leave me alone if she sees a girl on my arm?" He suggested "I've been running from her for the past 15 minutes "

He led her to the dance floor

"Let's dance" he spun her around

They began swaying to the slow song that the band was playing. This had become a second nature thing to them considering they had been dancing together since they were kids. "So, have you given Bruce the papers yet?"

Dick shook his head "Not yet, waiting till they open cards." He glanced over at the clock "Which is scheduled to be in 20 minutes"

Barbara nodded "You nervous?"

Dick shrugged "Little bit, you think Bruce would want me?" He smirked

Barbara smiled "I don't know, taking ownage of you? That's a risky thing"

Dick chuckled "I don't know, it might be fun to own me" he winked

Barbara rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend

Dicks gift to Bruce went as expected. Bruce held back a smile which was apparent. He signed the paper and then hugged Dick. Earning for some great press photos. What wasn't expected was when everyone decided that this called for some drinks. Everyone insisting that Dick have one. This may seem like all fun and games, teenagers love to drink. Except when your Dick Grayson, who is so busy with patrol that he has never really drunk alcohol before.

The party was winding down with guests leaving, Barbara's father had left an hour ago. She was currently sitting at the barstool in the kitchen munching on a leftover cupcake. Enjoying the peace of the quietness

The kitchen door opened Bruce came in tugging a stumbling Dick Grayson behind him.

"BARBARA!" Dick slurred

Barbara rose her eyebrows at Bruce

Bruce let out a sigh "Do me a favor, I have to make an appearance and bid goodbye to the remaining guests. Can you bring him to his bed before the press gets a glance of him?"

Barbara chuckled "Of course"

After managing to get Dick up the side stairs and into his room she shut the door behind them. "Barbara thank you," Dick said leaning against the wall

Barbara couldn't help but laugh "For what" she watched him as he looked up in a daze "For being my best friend, I love you so much"

Barbara laughed, "I love you too boy Wonder"

Dick shook his head "Nah I'm Hunk Wonder now" he stuck his tongue out

Barbara just smiled and rolled her eyes

"I better get this off, Alfred will be mad if I fall asleep with it on," he said shrugging the tux jacket off. Barbara picked it up and went to his closet. Taking a hanger, she hung it up. When she turned back around he was attempting to unbutton his white shirt but was fumbling.

"Why don't you ever me visit me?" He asked still playing with the buttons

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

He shrugged "You come to the Manor, but I stay at my apartment in Bludhaven on the weekends. I want you to come sees me there. I miss you so much!" He explained before stomping his feet out of frustration due to his inability to do the task of unbuttoning his shirt.

Barbara giggled "Here let me" she stepped forward and began unbuttoning his shirt for him. "Don't you have lady friends over every weekend?"

Dick rolled his head back "That a thing Wally started I'm not a dog I don't bark!"

Barbara smiled taking a step back once his shirt was completely undone "I don't think that's what he means"

Dick nodded "I sleeped with lots of girls when I got back but I don't anymore" he defended

Barbara nodded

Dick let the white shirt fall to the ground then stumbled to his bed flopping back on it

Barbara hung his white shirt up for him then turned to look at the muscular man lying back in only black dress pants. His hair a tussled mess

"Barbara Ann?" He spoked

Barbara shook her head in amusement "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Dick pushed himself up "Cause it's your name silly." He let out a chuckle "Like the song, _Barbara Ann take my hand_ " he sang before laughing again

Barbara shook her head smiling at him

"You know what my favorite song is? I bet you can't it's a weird one" Dick waggled his eyebrows

Barbara nodded "All I wanna Do is make love to you by Heart"

A wide grin spread on Dicks face "See that's why we're besties we know everything" he spread his arms out in emphasis and falling back into his bed

Barbara continued taking amusement out of Dicks out of character actions

He rolled in his bed, so he was facing her "You know why it's my favorite?"

Barbara shook head "No actually I don't"

Dick shrugged "I like the beat, but I like the eyes part where she talks about the kid having the guys eyes. I think it be cool if I had a kid with my eyes"

Barbara smiled "You do have pretty eyes" she agreed

Dick sat up "Thank you, my lady, I got them from my mama"

"I didn't know that either," she said truthfully

Dick smirked pushing himself off the bed and walking toward her. "Ya know what I wanted to do the other day at the cave?"

Barbara shook her head

"Kiss you" Dick batted his eyes "But it wasn't one of our birthdays and that's the only time we kiss"

Barbara nodded nervously

"I was wondering what it would feel like to really kiss you. Cause we only ever just kiss with our lips" he tapped a finger against his mouth

Barbara bit her lip she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought the same thing.

"It's...Bruce's birthday and you are officially adopted so it's kinda a special occasion" the words came from her mouth uncontrollably

Dick paused "Are you giving me permission?"

Barbara thought for a moment, should she really be doing this? He was drunk, but it's not like they hadn't kissed before and he said he wanted to earlier. She had heard the rumors about how good he was, a part of her was curious. The fact that he was shirtless and seemed vulnerable now didn't help her temptation either.

Barbara nodded her head, Dick smirked closing in on her "Hold still and don't move" he whispered pressing their foreheads together and sliding his hand over her cheek

He slowly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started just like all their kisses before had. Gentle, closed-mouthed and simple. But soon Dick's eagerness took over his mouth began moving opening up more and more with every kiss. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip and she excepted far too eagerly for her liking. But her train of thought was starting to diminish as Dick took control.

He pushed her up against the wall kissing her hard before pulling back, dragging her bottom lip along with it as he gently bite. After that he began kissing down her jaw line making his way to her neck where he began sucking lightly "Dick" she gasped out unintentionally

She felt him smirk against her neck as he continued what he was doing, his hands sliding up and down her body while hers found their way to his hair

Barbara wrapped her legs around Dick's waist and he hoisted her up carrying her to his bed. Once she was lying back he jumped down hovering over her. They smiled at each other before Barbara pulled him down for another kiss. He redid his route and began trailing kisses down her neck again.

God, he was good at this. She hated how much she loved how this felt. It was so wrong he was her best friend. That's when her logical thinking set in

"Dick we should stop" she pressed on his chest

Dick looked up at her confused but obeyed and rolled off her

"Why?" He asked

Barbara took a deep breath and forced herself to get off his bed, not wanting to tempt herself.

"Because Dick you don't want me, you just think you do because of the alcohol"

Dick shook his head "No way I do want you" He said like a little kid

Barbara shook her head "No you don't Dick, we're best friends. You've been with some of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen"

Dick furrowed his eyebrows "Are you saying you're not beautiful? Babs, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole entire universe and trust me I know I been to space cause I'm Batman's son now. And you are so pretty and smart I just don't know why you talk to me"

Barbara blushed but tried not to take it too seriously since it was probably the alcohol talking

"Dick" she warned

"I'm serious you are gorgeous, even your giant birthmark on your back is perfect" he continued

Barbara shook her head she needed to leave before anything else happened "I need to go home, my dad's going to be wondering where I am. You go to sleep and I'll check on you in the morning okay?"

Dick nodded "Yes ma'am, but don't forget to call I'll be waiting" He waggled a finger at her

Barbara laughed "I won't"


	16. Chapter 16

**Please leave a review, I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

"Wait you told her that you thought the birthmark on her back was cute?" Wally asked

Dick nodded still pacing back and forth on the living room of Wally's house

"Is it?" Wally asked curiously

Dick paused shrugging "Well yeah, I mean she hates it cause it's really big and she's pale, so it looks like the whole bottom half of her back is tan it just barely grazes each side of her hips. I only see it when she wears a bathing suit but-you know what that's not important. I made out with my best friend" he ran his fingers through his hair

Wally laughed sitting back on the couch "I don't see what the big deal is dude, for one you were drunk and for another it's not like you haven't done it before. Don't you two have that weird birthday tradition thing?"

Dick nodded "That's different we don't make out"

Wally nodded "You talked to her this morning before you came over here?"

Dick smiled "She called to check on me, we didn't mention the kiss at all" he watched Artemis entered the room opting to sit in Wally's lap. "Hey Arty "Dick waved

She smiled "Hey Dick, are you staying for lunch?" She asked

He shook his head "Naw I got some work to do for an upcoming mission with the team, so I really should be going" Dick looked at the clock on the wall

"See you guys later" he waved before letting himself out

Artemis shifted in Wally's lap so that she was looking at him "You wanna Tell me what had your little Dickie boy all worked up?" She cocked an eyebrow

Wally laughed rubbing small circles on her thigh with one of his thumbs "Apparently he got drunk last night"

Artemis laughed "I bet that was a sight"

Wally nodded "Well in his drunken state he made out with one Gordon"

"Doesn't he do that all the time?" She rose an eyebrow

Wally shrugged "They have that whole weird birthday kiss tradition, but I guess it doesn't go further than pecking on the lips" he explained

Artemis nodded "But Dick makes out with almost any girl"

Wally laughed moving his hands to her hair "Yeah I'll agree with you there, but this is Barbara"

"You got a point there, she's not just some other girl to him" she pointed

Wally smiled "I agree with ya there babe, once when he was 12—before I met you and before Barb knew the whole Bat secret, Flash and Batman were working on a Justice League case in the Batcave. Dick and I were bored out of our minds, so Bruce and my Uncle decided to let Robin and Kid Flash go out by ourselves...with some restrictions, of course, we were only allowed to patrol 2 city blocks and could only stop minor things." Wally laughed lightly "Personally I think they just wanted us out of their hair"

Artemis laughed reaching up and grabbing Wally's hand, she interlocked their fingers

"Anyways" Wally continued "We were patrolling the streets and I notice Robin is completely drawn to something on the street below. I look and there's this man walking behind this red-headed girl who was about the same age as Robin-I didn't know it at the time but that was Barbara. Anyways, the man attempted to attack Barb and let's just say I had to pull Robin of the would-be attacker. He just kept—-laying it on him like I had never seen before."

Artemis smiled leaning up to kiss Wally's lips "That's a cute story"

Wally nodded "If it gets me more kisses I'm full of cute stories"

She laughed "Or we could eat lunch?" She suggested

Quickly Wally sat up causing Artemis to fall to the ground "Lunch sounds amazing"

* * *

The next day Barbara made her way up the stairs to the front door of Wayne Manor. Giving it 3 knocks and waiting a few seconds before Alfred answered.

"Well hello this is quite the surprise" he spoke

Barbara smiled "I hope it's not a bad time?"

Alfred shook his head "Never for you"

Barbara stepped into the Manor "I went by Dick's apartment in Bludhaven, but he wasn't home. Is he here?" She asked setting her phone and car keys down

Alfred nodded "Yes I believe he is out lounging by the pool. Does he know you came to see him?"

Barbara shook her head "Nah I wanted to surprise him"

Alfred nodded "Well be my guest, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" he stepped away

Barbara made way toward the back of the Manor that lead to the pool

When she stepped on to the pool deck she saw him, laying on a lounge chair in his bathing suit trunks, eyes closed, hair slicked back.

"Hello Babs" he spoke without even looking at her

" _Darn him and his Bat senses,"_ she thought

Marching forward she stood in front of him blocking the sunlight

This caused Dick to sit up sliding off his sunglasses "Can I help you?" He grinned

Without a word, Barbara lunged forward knocking him out of his chair and tackling to the ground

"Ouch Babs, that was my head" he groaned after his head thumped on the concrete

"You told Wally about it!" She grunted straddling his waist, pressing her hands on his shoulders to keep him down

Dick furrowed his eyebrows then flipped them, so he was over her "What are you talking about"

She struggled against his grip "I called Artemis for girl talk except she already knew about— our kiss" she mumbled the last part catching Dick off guard she flipped so she was on top again

"I didn't know we weren't supposed to talk about it—-Wait is this us talking about it?" He cocked an eyebrow

Barbara shook her head "No" she said quickly

Dick used this as his chance to be in control again

"You kiss girls all the time you should know there is no need to talk about it" Barbara grunted

Dick rolled his eyes rolling their body's once again as well "Yeah but you should know that you aren't-woah!"

With that, they both rolled right into the pool

When they came back up they were both laughing hysterically

Dick stopped though when he noticed something on Barbara's neck, gently he moved her wet hair out of the way "Did I do this?" He questioned his fingers thumbing the red patch on her neck

Barbara looked down to see what he was talking about and giggled "No, I umm—burned myself with my flat iron before the gala last night" she explained truthfully

Dick nodded and watched her as she incautiously traced a scar on his left peck

"Babs," he said softly

She looked up at him and he pressed their foreheads together "I love you" he attempted to lean forward

Barbara shook her head and pushed back from him "Dick we can't"

Dick moved through the water closer to her "What do you mean?"

She sighed "Dick, you know I love you too. You are literally my absolute best friend. But us—we can't the risks" she sighed

Dick nodded "I know it's just- "he licked his lips searching for the words

Barbara shook her head "I should go get changed"

"You look fine to me" Dick chuckled his eyes looking over her wet frame

Barbara rolled her eyes "I'm wearing jeans and a worn-out GCPD T-shirt in the pool."

Dick laughed again something she didn't hear very often anymore especially when he was Nightwing "Go ahead and borrow some sweats and a t-shirt from my room" he nodded his head toward the house

Barbara nodded "Thanks," she said quickly making her way out of the pool.

* * *

Artemis and Wally sat across from each other at their usual dinner table, both with books in front of them. Midterms were in full swing which meant an all-night study session. Right now, though they were taking a break, allowing their brains to relax. Wally was resting his eyes, feeling himself begin to doze off when Artemis said something that woke him up

"What do you think our baby would look like?"

Wally's eyes widened "Is this your way of telling me something?"

Quickly Artemis shook her head "No, heck no! One of the girls in my class recently had a baby, she's been posting pictures of it all over social media, so it got me just thinking."

Wally nodded relaxing, then shrugged "I don't know, there's a lot of possibilities he or she could have my hair and your eyes"

"Or Blonde hair and green eyes" Artemis smiled

Wally laughed "Or the poor sucker could look just like me. Maybe it would get lucky and look just like you" he winked. Earning a kiss on the cheek

They sat there in silence for a moment both picturing the same image. "Do you think it could have speedster abilities"

Wally tilted his head "That's a good question, Aunt Iris, and Uncle Barry haven't had kids yet so I'm not sure if that's genetic"

Artemis nodded and placed her hand over her stomach "I wonder what that would feel like" she thought of a baby growing inside of her kicking her at a speedster rate.

Wally laughed seeing her panic-stricken face. "You know we could always practice"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him "We are studying no room for luckiness for you tonight"

Wally shook his head "You have such a dirty mind" he teased

Artemis looked at him signaling for him to continue "I mean why don't we get a dog? I saw that there is an adopt thon going on this weekend at the local shelter" he said with pleading eyes

"A dog?" Artemis sat back crossing her arm

Wally nodded puckering out his bottom lip "Please babe"

Artemis sighed in defeat "Alright we will go see what there is, but we if we get one it's going to be a big dog not one of those yippy dogs" she stuck out her tongue

Wally jumped up "Yes! Thank you, babe," he smiled kissing her lips

Artemis chuckled "Okay, Okay go sit back down Baywatch study break is over".

* * *

Nightwing paced in front of the caves indoor pool Aqualad beside him standing tall, the rest of the team standing at attention across from them on the other side of the pool.

"Today's training exercise is a little different. It is one of agility and defense. We will be working on water fighting." Nightwing spoke in his affirmative tone

This earned a few snickers from the younger members of the team.

Nightwing smirked "Yeah I know it sounds a little odd, but you never know when you will have to defend yourself. Therefore, we need to learn to fight in the water. You'd be surprised how difficult it can be. And who better to explain that then someone who is very used to fighting in the water our very own Aqualad" He motioned for the Atlantean to step forward where he began to explain what they would be doing.

Being the showman that he was when Aqualad finished Nightwing did a flip landing in the water gracefully "So, who wants to fight me?" he grinned

Tim knowing how competitive his 'Bat siblings' were glanced over at Batgirl waiting for her to jump in, but to his surprise, she remained still.

"Nobody wants to fight Nightwing?" Aqualad spoke surprised

Robin continued to look at Batgirl, she felt his glance but chose not to respond

"Come on guys, Aqualad needs a visual to explain the step by step movements" Nightwing spoke sternly

"I'll do it" Connor sighed sliding off his shirt and jumping into the pool

"Thank you Superboy" Nightwing nodded

As they began fighting Robing spoke up

"What was that?" He asked Barbara she turned and looked at him

"What?" She cocked an eyebrow

Robin shook his head "You never turn down an opportunity to beat Nightwing in front of everyone"

Batgirl shrugged "I wanted to observe"

"Sure, you did" he rolled his eyes

Barbara looked down at him narrowing her eyes "I will push you into the pool"

Later after the training session, Barbara was the only one remaining in the girl's locker room. She was pulling her hair back into a ponytail when she sensed someone enter. Like him, the day before she didn't have to turn to know who it was "This is the girl's locker room Nightwing"

She heard him chuckle then turned to face him as he walked closer "There's nobody else in here, so I don't see the problem" a grin played on his face. "Ya know, you're the one who inspired today's training session" he continued to walk toward her.

Barbara moved to lean back on the lockers. "Is that so?" She quirked an eyebrow

Dick nodded resting hands on either side of her shoulders caging her in

She looked up at Dick waiting for his response "Yeah I thought of it after we rolled ourselves into the pool"

They both laughed at the memory then became quiet

"Also, are you aware that you stole my favorite shirt yesterday?" He whispered

"Is that so?" Barbara teased

Dick nodded "Yeah, I'm very proud of my Gotham Academy Jersey"

Barbara shook her head "I never understood why they gave Mathletes jerseys like they were football players or something"

Dick grinned "Yeah Mathletes were so much hotter than football players"

Barbara shook her head "You keep telling yourself that Boy Wonder. But for the record I'm keeping your jersey it's really comfy to sleep in. You'll have to take it from me if you want it back"

Dick smirked bringing his hands to her waist "Is that a threat or a promise"

Barbara bit her lip and was about to come back with a cocky response when the door opened causing them to jump apart

"I—I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something... I Ugh I forgot my phone in here" Cassie stuttered quickly retrieving her phone from her locker

Batgirl shook her head "It's okay Cass you weren't interrupting anything" she assured her.

Nightwing stood awkwardly waiting for Wondergirl to exit once she did he hopped up on the counter. Waiting another couple minutes to make sure she was out of earshot before speaking "Now that the mood is broken"

Barbara shook her head "There was no mood" she looked in the mirror checking her hair, then turned smiling at her best friend

"Right, anyways there's a story about our civilian lives I've been wanting to tell you about but have been keeping secret for the other counterpart's privacy"

Barbara looked at him oddly before pushing herself up and sitting on the counter beside him signaling for him to continue

"Remember Shawn?" he asked

Barbara nodded "That girl you had a thing with for like 3 weeks a month ago?"

Dick nodded "That'd be her" he let out a breath "Well she called me last week"

"And let me guess wanted to get back together? "she grinned

Dick shook his head "Not exactly, she called to tell me she was late." He looked at Barbara to see her reaction

She was looking at him, trying to evaluate what his eyes looked like behind his domino mask

"Did she —-" for some reason the words wouldn't come out of her mouth

"Take a test?" Dick took the words out of her mouth he nodded his head "Yeah, she did"

Barbara continued to look at him waiting for him to continue "And?"

Dick shook his head "There won't be any little Dick Grayson's running around anytime soon" he laughed lightly

Barbara nodded "I guess that's... good?" She rose an eyebrow

Dick nodded "Yeah it's good, that relationship is over and done. The kid would have been raised in a separated home "he looked down fiddling with his hands "Besides people like me—-in my line of work. We don't get that life, we don't deserve it"

Barbara watched him for a moment "If it helps I don't picture myself being a mom one day either. Gotham isn't really the place to raise a child and Batgirl can't exactly be pregnant"

Dick laughed "Now that would be an image." He smiled letting out a sigh "But that whole scare made a part of me just get thinking I haven't laid eyes on someone who I share blood with since I was 8 years old. I never thought of that before"

Barbara sent him a half smile

"Don't get me wrong, my makeshift family I have now is amazing and I wouldn't trade them for anything but to actually look at someone that I helped make and know we share genetics it's- "he looked toward Barbara hoping she understood what he meant

Thankfully she nodded "I know what you mean" they both sent each other smiles

Dick was the first to break the stare down by jumping off the counter "We should be going back before the team suspects there really is something going on"

Barbara followed his lead and made her way out of the locker room


End file.
